Wicked Games
by Fangirlwithapassion
Summary: Petria, like the other Gladers, remembers nothing when she rises in the box, but there is one within the Glade that claims to remember her. As Petria and a mysterious blonde haired boy spend more time together she realises this boy isn't the only one to remember. Together they must discover an escape tothe maze before WICKED decides it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Glade**

**(Petria P.O.V)**

Petria wasn't scared as she woke up inside the box, but she wasn't exactly comfortable either. The metal floor dug into her tail bone, forcing her to shift into a different position. She leant up against a large bag of flour that was leaning against the metal box. She had no idea what was going on. She could only remember one thing, her name.

She could feel the metal box rising beneath her, somehow she knew she was increasing altitude, she was rising from whatever was beneath her. But what she didn't what was down there. And she didn't know how long she had been rising for. She was knocked out before. Who knows how long she had been in this box for? Minutes? Hours? Days? She hadn't been sure, but she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

The box jittered up for what seemed like hours but soon enough it began to slow. The box was lit by flashing red lights and a wailing alarm filled the air. With shaky limbs Petria forced herself to stand. Her stomach was sore, she felt like she was going to vomit. If she didn't get out of here soon she might just bring up whatever she ate last.

Petria stumbled onto the ground as the box grinded to a halt. The wailing noises suddenly cut off and Petria was plunged into darkness, she waited for a few moments, breathing in quiet breaths in the dark, when suddenly the metal above her began opening.

The metal screeched loudly and Petria clamped her hands over her ears to block out the noise, but she removed them only moments later as the panel above began to slide across, revealing bright sunlight. She held her hand over her eyes to shield them.

"Well shuck me dead," a British voice spoke out from above her. Petria squinted towards the voice, but she couldn't see a thing, the sun was too bright.

"What?" another voice said.

There was a pause, Petria tried to clear her vision, but as she did all she could see were dark figures around the edge of the box, and blinding sunlight.

"It's a girl," the British voice said.

There was a murmur in response to the comment, Petria couldn't pick up individual sentences but she could hear a few words along the lines of, _dibs, bags, shotgun._ Something like that anyway.

"Quiet!" a voice that leaked of authority shouted. "Newt, help the girl."

Someone eased down into the box and jumped onto the metal floor with a clang. Petria shuffled away from the figure, but her attempt at getting away was soon cut short as her back pressed up against the metal wall.

The figure in front of her laughed, a kind a comforting one. "There's no way out of this bloody box except with me," he smiles. He offers out his hand, Petria hesitates. "No need to be scared." The boy stares at her, his eyes are familiar, almost like she knows who he is. But she hasn't, she's sure of it. And he looks at her like he's seen her before too, but he doesn't say it.

Petria scowls at the boy and pulls herself up into a standing position, ignoring his out stretched hand. "I'm not scared," she states strongly. Her voice doesn't betray her, like she half expected.

"You should be," the boy says. "My names Newt. What's yours?"

Petria stares at the boy before her, he is taller than her, a slender but strong build. Blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiles at her, but Petria refuses to return the smile.

"You do have a name don't you?" he asks gently. "You should have remembered that much."

She looks the boy up and down, frowning.

"Are you done in there?" a voice shouts from above.

"Were bloody coming Alby," Newt replies, his voice harsh but smile playful. He turns to Petria, "let me help you out of here."

"I can do it myself," she replies, turning away from him and stepping up on a crate full of supplies. With a groan Petria swings her leg over the side of the box, she clings onto the grass above the box and pulls herself up. She blinks a few times before taking in her surroundings.

There are boys surrounding her, with gaping mouths and wide eyes. As she looks around she realises she is the only girl insight. _That can't be good._

"What are all you shanks looking at?" a dark skinned boy says as he pushes his way to through the crowd. "Haven't you seen a girl before?"

"I think that's a bit of a rhetorical question," Newt says as he pulls himself out of the box. "As far as any of us are aware we haven't seen a girl before."

"Shut it, you slinthead," Alby snaps. "Everyone stop crowding the Greenie."

They boys shuffle back but only a little. "What are you doing here Greenie?" Alby asks with a stern look. "The Creators send you to shuck around with us all?"

"What?" Petria asks with a dumb expression pasted over her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Alby," Newt says stepping between Alby and Petria. "She doesn't know anything, I don't even think she remembers her name."

"You have a name don't you?" Alby asks, looking at Petria. "They let us remember that much."

"I have a name," Petria confirms nervously, looking around the crowd.

"Then what is it?" Alby demands.

Petria is silent as all the boys stare at her.

"Alby," Newt begs.

"Newt," Alby snaps. "She said she had a shucking name."

"The Greenie just arrived, she's probably terrified," Newt tries.

"Newt! I didn't ask for your opinion you piece of klunk." Newt looks slightly defeated as Alby turns back to Petria. "What's your shucking name?"

Petria scowls at Alby, fixing her posture, she can't look weak. Especially in front of their leader, who is obviously Alby. "I'm not terrified," she says to Newt and then she turns to Alby. "And my name is Petria."

Alby smiles, "thank the shucking lord, the Greenie has a damned name."

The boys cheer, people continue to stare. "Everyone get the supplies out of the box, and then get back to work. There's nothing to look at here."

"There's plenty to look at," a boy in front of Petria smirks while he rakes his eyes over her.

Petria looks away, folding her arms across her chest and scowling at the ground. "Shut it Kaien," Newt rouses. "And if anyone touches her you will get banished, that goes for all of you."

"And someone find Chuck," Alby instructs. "Find the shank and send him to me." Alby turns towards Petria, "Newt, take Petria for a tour, and if you see Minho send him to me please."

Newt nods as he pushes through the crowd, Petria follows, looking back at the stares she is getting. She chews at her lip before turning away from them all and follows Newt who is leading her away from the box.

Once they are away from the box Newt turns to her, "so this is the Glade. We live inside these walls and no one is allowed outside."

"No one?" Petria asks.

"Except for the runners," Newt says, and there is a distant look in his eyes for a moment.

"Newt!" someone calls.

He turns around to a boy running towards him, a boy with tanned skin and black hair. His smile is bright and he seems to be happy to see Newt.

"Speaking of runners," Newt mutters, but Petria notices his smiling.

"What's up shuck face?"

"Minho, aren't you supposed to be in the maze?" Newt smiles.

"I was, it's always the shucking same, did the maps, everything in my sector is done so I decided to come back to see the Greenie," he says, turning to Petria. "My names Minho."

He sticks his hand out for Petria to shake, she takes it and shakes firmly, "Petria."

"So you're a shucking girl," he says with a sly smile. "Never thought it would come to this."

"None of us did," Newt says.

Minho looks between the two, "well I will let the two of you get on with the tour."

"Alby wants to see you," Newt informs.

"Of course he does," Minho mutters. "I'll see you two around."

Without another word Minho spins on his heel and runs off.

"He's our best runner," Newt says, standing beside Petria.

Petria is silent as Newt turns towards her.

"I just want you to know you can trust me, I'm a good guy, I won't hurt you," he says seriously. Petria doesn't say a word. "So is Minho, he might have the biggest bloody mouth around this place but he's loyal and trust worthy. Same with Alby, he's rude sometimes but his heart is in the right place." Newt shrugs and looks away. "We will protect you. You can trust us."

Petria looks at Newt with wary eyes, she wants to figure him out, she wants to know for sure if she can trust him.

"I know what it's like," Newt says, looking around the Glade. "First day, you remember nothing, you rise from that shucking box and everyone stares at you. And your confused. You don't know who to trust, you don't know who is on your side. You feel alone."

Petria swallows and purses her lips together.

"So you try to figure people out," he says with a small smile. "You study them, try to see their intentions. Because you need to know if you can trust them." That's when he gives a side wards glance at Petria. "That's exactly what you are doing with me now. It's why you wouldn't tell me your name, it's why you wouldn't let me help you. I can see it, your trying to decide, the way your looking at me."

"How do you know?" Petria asks quietly.

"Because I know you, better than you think."

Petria frowns, "you don't know the first thing about me, I've never even see you before up until five minutes ago."

"That's what you think, but not all of us remember nothing."

"What do you mean?" Petria asks carefully.

"I've dreamt about you," Newt says. "I knew you before coming in here."

"Then why did you ask me my name?"

"Because I needed to make sure it was you."

Petria takes a step back, "I don't believe you."

"And I don't blame you," Newt says. "But it's true, I'm not lying."

Petria chews at her lip, "what was I doing, in your dream, I mean."

Newt looks away, his cheeks turning a light red, but Petria doesn't notice. "Nothing worth explaining," he says quickly. "But we knew each other, we knew each other very well."

The tour ends at the Homestead, and Petria realises that she hasn't spoken much at all, even throughout the tour she didn't ask any questions. She isn't sure why, but she didn't really feel like talking at all. Sure, she had plenty of questions to asks, thousands, but she couldn't bring herself to it. There was just too much information flying around her head at once.

_Newt remembers me._

"Are you okay? You like slightly pale," Newt observes. Petria looks up from the ground and makes eye contact with him, she notices he looks worried.

"I'm fine," her voice is raspy. She looks away again, she knows that Newt doesn't believe her by the way he raises his eyebrows. But she can't bring herself to say anything more.

Even though she isn't looking directly at Newt she can tell he is staring at her, she shifts under the weight of is eyes. "Later on we will have to discuss your sleeping arrangements, obviously you can't sleep with all the others like a Glader," Newt says, folding his arms.

"And why not?" Petria asks.

"Because you're a shuck girl," he replies, a smile on her lips.

She shrugs, "I don't feel uncomfortable about sleeping with the others." She realises the way she put that doesn't sound awfully convincing, but Newt doesn't seem to notice, or care.

"But that's the thing, _I _don't feel comfortable with you around the others. Not all of them are good people," he says, frowning.

Petria shrugs, "do what you want."

"I'll talk to Alby about it later, but for now dinner is ready," he says as he turns towards the Homestead.

At the mention of the word _dinner _Petrias' stomach growls, so she hurries after the blond haired boy and follows him into the Kitchen. When she steps inside the sound of excited chatter fills her ears, Newt get her a plate of what looks like pasta and introduces her to the chef.

"This is Frypan," Newt smiles, "you'll be working with him eventually when you are deciding what job you will do."

"Nice to meet the green bean everyone's been talking about," Frypan says.

"Everyone?" Petria asks, confusion spread across her face.

"Of course, you're the first girl in this shuck place, you're the talk of the Glade," Frypan explains. This comment only makes Petria more anxious.

Newt seems to notice, "it's alright, everyone will get over the greenie soon enough."

"Hopefully," Petria murmurs. She hates all the attention everyone is giving her, the stares, the snard comments they don't think she can hear, some even wolf whistle. And she hates it, she hasn't even been here a fully twenty four hours and she already wants to go to someplace else. Any place, she doesn't care.

Newt sits down at a table with Alby and a smaller boy Petria doesn't recognise. He is short, a little plump, with freckles dotting his nose and curly brown hair.

"Petria, this is Chuck," Newt says as he sits down across from Alby. "He was the greenie until you showed up."

Chuck beams at Petria and moves so he is sitting next to her, "it's great to have someone else here to be the green bean. That name was starting to stick, lucky it didn't."

"What does greenie even mean?" Petria asks, but she's smiling at the boy.

He shrugs, "I don't have a clue, it's just a name they call the newbie."

"Oh," Petria says, looking down at her bowl of cheese pasta. "I guess it makes sense, green, new things like plants are typically green, and beans a plant." She shrugs and begins eating.

"I never thought of it that way, but now you say it," Chuck says, smiling up at Petria.

Petria swallows her pasta and looks down at him, "how old are you?"

"I don't know for sure but I was told I look about twelve or thirteen," he says.

"How old do you think I am?" Petria asks curiously.

"Maybe about sixteen," he guesses.

She nods, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Chuck replies. A moment of silence passes between the pair before he speaks up once more. "I think we should be friends."

This comment surprises Petria as she swallows another mouthful of pasta. She looks across at the grinning boy and smiles. "Alright," she says.

"So were friends?" he asks, his eyes wide.

She smirks at him, she doesn't have to try to figure this boy out. She knows what his intentions are. And she likes him. "Yeah, friends."

"Finally," Alby teases. "The short shank made a friend." Chuck nudges Alby and frowns.

"I have friends," he defends.

"Yeah, now you do," Alby replies.

Chuck shakes his head and looks down, Petria gets the feeling that Chuck is everyone's punching bag around here. After all, he _is_ quite young, but he's nice and he's really been one of the only ones who has reached out to Petria since she has arrived. She won't forget his kindness easily.

"So Chuck," Petria fills the silence. She can feel the eyes of Alby and Newt on her, Chuck looks up at her with a kind smile. "What do you do around here?"

Alby and Newt burst into laughter, first they try to contain it but eventually they just end up laughing so loud Petria can barely hear herself think. Chuck looks down to the ground, his cheeks red and his eyes sad.

"Chuck?" she encourages, her voice soft.

He pauses, "I'm a Slopper."

"And what do you do?"

He looks to the two older boys who are still laughing and looks helplessly back to Petria, "nothing important."

"Don't be silly Chuck," Petria smiles, "every job is important, if the job wasn't important then you wouldn't need to do it."

Chuck smiles slightly, "but try telling them that," he says, gesturing to Alby and Newt who are carrying on with their laughter.

I turn to them with a frown upon my lips and a scowl, "can you stop?" I hiss. "You are both being really unfair."

They both slowly stop laughing and look at me evenly.

"Come on Petria," Alby shrugs. "We're just having a little fun."

"No, you're just being _mean_," Petria replies, she knows she sounds like a five year old but she seems to get her point across because both of the boys are quiet as they look at her. Or in Newts case, not looking at her.

Petria sighs and finishes her meal quickly, she stands up and leaves the table to stack her plate at the front of the room. Just as she is about to leave, she feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns and finds Chuck.

"Thanks for doing that," he smiles nervously.

"No problem," she says with a shrug.

"So where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," she admits. "Somewhere away from here."

"Do you not like us?" Chuck asks, hurt evident in his eyes.

"No, no, I do like you, it's just-" she cuts herself off.

"Yes?"

"It's just a little overwhelming." And she's not lying, she feels like an emotional wreck, one minute she's happy, the next she wants to tear someone's throat out.

"I understand," Chuck sympathies with a smile. "But I'm afraid we have to sleep now, do you know where you're going to sleep?"

"I haven't been told," she says.

"I'm guessing you won't have to sleep with all the guys, but you never know," he shrugs. "If that happens I'll protect you."

She laughs lightly and pats his shoulder, "thanks Chuck, I'll count on it."

"But for now I think you better go back to Newt and Alby, they're the ones who will decide," Chuck says.

Petria nods, "goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Petria," he smiles as he practically skips out the door.

Petria is still smiling when she plonks herself down back at the table.

"Why are you so happy, you shank," Alby asks over his empty bowl.

"Chuck, he's funny," she replies.

"He might be a Slopper but he sure can make people smile," Alby admits with a shrug. "So what can we help you with?"

"I need to know where I'm sleeping tonight," Petria says, "apparently I can't sleep with everyone else."

"You can't," Alby nods. "So that rules out most places except individual rooms, and there are limited rooms. Mainly reserved for Medjacks and their patients. The only other rooms are those who belong to Keepers." Alby turns to Newt, "so who do you reckon is going to bunk with the shank?"

"I will," Newt says, not looking at Petria at all. It takes her by surprise, but luckily he doesn't seem to notice. "We can drag a spare bed into my room, that way we won't have to bother any of the other Keepers."

"You don't have to do that," Petria protests, finally finding the ability to form words.

"You okay with it?" Alby asks Newt.

"It'll be fine," he answers.

"Good that," Alby says, rising from the table. "I'll see you both in the morning."

He steps back from the table and strides off out of the Kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" Petria asks, turning to Newt.

He smiles at her softly, "I'm one of the only Keepers you know, and unless you want to room with Minho or Alby…"

"No thanks," she murmurs, this makes him laugh, Petria notices it's a sweet laugh, not like Albys which is harsh and unforgiving.

"Good that," he says.

After dinner the two exit the Kitchen and Newt leads Petria to his room where two beds have already been set up. Petria lingers awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"So you can have my bed," Newt says, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I'll take this one."

"No," she says, "you should have your bed, I feel like I'm intruding too much."

He plonks himself down onto the second bed and slips off his shoes with a sigh. "Take it, I'll be okay."

Petria frowns to herself as she also slips off her shoes, she stumbles as she hops, trying to tug off the shoe before falling onto the bed. She manages to yank the shoes off whilst laying down, she silently curses the person who last did up her shoe laces.

She lets her blonde hair down and then gathers it back up in a loose and comfortable bun on the top of her head before crawling under the covers and resting her head against the pillow. Intentionally she faces away from Newt, allowing him to only see the back of her head. But she can still hear him breathe softly in the still and quiet air. By the sound and pattern of his breaths she knows he is still awake.

Petria stares into darkness knowing quite well that sleep will not overcome her for possibly hours. Too many things are buzzing around her head. Too many questions unanswered. And she felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as a boy she only just met. Maybe she was just being too self-conscious. Or maybe it was the boy himself that bothered her. He remembers her somehow. And she has no clue who he is. None of it makes sense.

A groan escapes Petrias' lips as she tosses to find a position that is comfortable, if she's going to be awake she deserves to be comfortable at least. She hugs Newts pillow tightly and slings her leg over the bed. But she's still not comfortable.

Petria slips off her top and pants and leaves it on the ground beside her, she turns back to the bed in only her underwear and hopes that Newt isn't looking or won't look at her at any time during the night. Then, she slides back under the covers.

Realisation sets in quickly that removing her clothes didn't help at all. She still feels hot all over, and a sweat has broken out across her body. A headache follows and she soon realises she can't stay in the room with Newt so she slips on her clothes and boots once more and moves out the door.

Newt seems to be fast asleep because he doesn't say anything or stir at all when she moves out of the room, she is able to walk right out of the Homestead without being disturbed. Everyone in the whole Glade must be asleep.

Petria strolls out of the Homestead and looks around, to her left there are some boys sleeping on piles of hay out in the field, the sounds of their slumber fills the air, allowing Petria to feel like she isn't completely alone.

She continues walking in a straight line until she reaches the huge concrete wall, she stops abruptly in front of it and presses her palm against the cool slab. A sigh escapes her lips as she slides down the wall and onto the cool grass. She curls up into a tight ball to block out the world around her and eventually falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Medjacks and a Conversation

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from the Maze Runner Trilogy (unfortuanatly) ****J**

**A/N- Please enjoy! Don't forget to review, also send me a PM if you have any advice or something! **

**Chapter Two: Medjacks and a Conversation**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

His watch is what wakes Newt. The irritated buzzing noise alerts him it's six o'clock and it's time to get to the Kitchen. As his eyes flutter open his eyes fall upon the bed which he knows Petria will be resting in. He makes the effort to get up silently and slip on his boots before finally looking towards where she should be resting.

When he finally makes his way to the door he allows himself to have a quick look at Petria. But when his eyes fall upon the bed she is nowhere to be seen. Even when he pulls back the quilt she is not there.

He looks around the room, raking his fingers through his hair.

He knows that she was in here when he fell asleep, so unless she crept out after he drifted off…

Newt finds that his frustrated that he thought he could trust the girl enough to stay inside the room. He should have known that she wasn't interested in staying in here like she was supposed to. And although he thinks he should be angry with the girl he finds he can't. Something draws him to her. Deeper than his time here in the Glade. Something beforehand, before his time here.

He knows this because he's had numerous dreams about the girl, way before she even arrived he knew she was coming. Her face was familiar to him even though he'd never seen her after the Creators wiped his memory. Petria was familiar to him.

As he moved through the Homestead he thought about waking up Alby to help with the search. But he thought better of it, without really asking he knew that Petria doesn't trust Alby, not a bit, so he decided against it. Newt knew he needed to gain the girls trust, and by informing Alby of her disappearance might not be the best way to do that.

His eyes scanned the Glade, not many were up at this point in time. He could hear the rattles of saucepans from the Kitchen meaning Frypan was preparing breakfast. If he didn't hurry even would wake soon and quickly figure out that the girl was missing.

As his eyes ran across the Glade they fell on something by the far wall, directly opposite to him.

He limped over to it and soon discovered in was the girl. Petria was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees, blocking out the soft sunlight. She was lying down against the grass and she was obviously asleep. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he smiled down at the small girl sleeping.

The girl stirred in her sleep and stretched out against the grass, her eyes fluttered open and set upon Newt. For a brief moment she looked shocked and then her cheeks turned red and the embarrassment set in.

Newt chuckled softly, "you can't make a habit of doing that Greenie, you scared the bloody life out of me."

She slowly sat up and yawned, "sorry."

Newt couldn't help but smile at the girl, and as her eyes met his he felt the feeling he felt when he first saw her down in the box. And his palm got sweaty and he got nervous, without really thinking he looks away.

"We have to get to breakfast," he says suddenly. He offers a hand to Petria but she is already pushing herself up. "And don't do that again."

"Why not?" Petria asks.

"Because if Alby found out you'd be in the slammer," he says.

"What's the slammer?" she asks.

Newt sighs but a smile creeps up on his lips, "never mind, just follow me."

**(Petria P.O.V)**

Once she finishes breakfast Newt explains to her how today she will have to trial the different jobs they have on offer. None of the jobs that he describes interest her but she decides to give it a good go anyway.

The Medjacks are first, a boy named Hayne is her supervisor, he gets her to help treating patients. She is quiet most of the time, handing tools but towards the end of her time with Hayne she speaks up when a Kitchen Hand comes through the door.

"I got a nasty burn from one of the fires," he explains, holding up his arm and displaying the red blistering skin.

"Lucky it's not too bad," Petria says, stepping forward. She leads the Kitchen hand to a sink and turns on the water and allows the cool water to run over the wound. "Just keep it under there for a few minutes, and then I'll clean it with some salt water."

"Ease up on the fires next time, Jack," Hayne laughs at the boy. "I'm sure Frypan doesn't want his Kitchen burnt to the ground."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack rolls his eyes and then puts his attention back on his burn.

"Not bad Greenie," Hayne smiles. "Who'd have known you have a talent with burns."

"I wouldn't call it a talent," Petria scoffs. "More like common knowledge."

"Show me more of your common knowledge," he says.

So Petria does, she is kept back late to make her own herbal remedies, and when Hayne gives them to patients they seem to ease the pain. She even makes special numbing mixes out of herbs they grow in the gardens for the Medjacks. She doesn't even need instruction to do these, she somehow, knows, like it's just a normal thing to do for her. Instinct. Wired into her brain.

When they finally finish the sun has set behind the wall and the runners have returned to the Glade.

"I've got to admit, I never thought you'd be capable of all of that, but you've impressed me," Hayne smiles.

"Thanks," she beams.

"I'll see you around Greenbean," he says.

Petria bids him goodbye before pushing out of the room and sighing deeply, she hadn't noticed until then how hungry and tired she was. Her stomach growls loudly and she frowns to herself.

"Hungry?" a familiar voice asks.

Petria looks up, her eyes fall upon the lanky blonde boy with the brown eyes and soft smile.

She finds herself smiling back at him, "I am actually."

"Lucky I noticed you were still gone, I've got some food waiting in my room," he says.

Petria finds herself forming a new appreciation for the mysterious boy before her. "Thankyou," she says.

They walk back to Newts room, once inside Petria spots the tray of food waiting on her bed as promised. She has to stop herself from running to it, but she cannot help but devour it like an animal and she doesn't slow until she swallows the last mouthful of the stirfry, sighing in pleasure.

She leans back against the head rest with her eyes closed for a moment before Newt speaks, "big day?"

"You could say that," she replies, looking at the boy who is perched on his bed.

"How'd you go?"

"Alright, I think, Hayne said he was impressed," she shrugs.

Newts eyes widen, "he _never _says that."

"Really? I doubt it."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I just treated people like I was told."

"You must have done it well, he never says that, not even to his other Medjacks."

Petria shrugs, "it was just common knowledge."

"Well next time I'm injured I'll make sure I'll come to you," Newt says, a smile plastered on his lips.

Petria laughs, "sure." She looks across at him, "what about you, what did you do today?"

"Just the normal," he says as he lays down on his bed.

"I'm not aware of the normal just yet, inform me."

Newt looks across at her and gives her a lazy smile, she decides that smile is one of her favourites. And it's then that it dawns on her that she is beginning to warm to Newt.

"Well I spoke with Alby in the map room, tried working the maps, realised that there was no use before I went into the Glade. Just helped whoever needed me, that's about it." He finishes with a sigh.

"Sounds interesting."

"It's not, but I do what has to be done."

"So your second in charge?"

"Yeah."

"How'd that come about?" She watches as Newts smile fades and he stares at a point beyond her.

"Some unfortunate events," he says merely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Petria frowns.

"It's okay."

A moment of silence passes between the two, Petria stares at her hands. After the silence seems to plunge into an endless oblivion she slowly slides off her boots and lies down, covering herself with the quilt.

"Do you trust me now?" Newt asks in the silence of the room.

She turns so she can see him, even in the poorly lit room she can tell he isn't looking at her, he is looking up at the ceiling. "I think I trust you," she murmurs.

It's this that makes Newt look over at her, his lips curve up into a small smile. "What made you decide that?"

"The fact you didn't tell Alby about how I walked out of here," she says simply.

"I get the impression you don't like him," he says.

She shrugs, "I don't dislike him, he's just- I don't know."

"I know Alby can be the bloody slinthead sometimes but he's alright," he says. "He's blunt, so he gets his point across. I try to be nice, I think it's the best way to get through to people."

"I think so too," Petria replies. And it is, how could anyone ever open up to someone so crabby and direct as Alby?

"How long have you been in here Newt?" Petria asks suddenly, the question surprises her because it wasn't one that was constantly bugging her.

"Around two years," he replies.

Petria frowns, two years is a damn long time, she doesn't want to be in here for that long. She feels sorry for the people that have had to be in here more than a day. But _two years!_

"Do you think we'll ever make it out?" her voice is a whisper.

"I don't know, but I presume so, one day," he sighs. "But for now, get some buggin' rest, you'll need to be ready for tomorrow, you're going to be working with the Slicers."

_Slicers? _It's the last thought that swimming in Petrias mind before she finally drifts into sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Not a Girly Thing

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter because I do! Please Review! I'd like to hear your advice and your ideas of how I can improve this fanfic! Thanks readers!**

**Chapter Three: Not a Girly Thing**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

_Petria stands at the opposite end of the room, her eyes are full with tears, but she refuses to let them fall. He wants to touch her, to hold her in his arms and tell her it will be okay. But he doesn't know. And soon enough he won't remember a single thing about her. And eventually she won't remember him either. That's what scares him the most. The fact that they will lose everything in only a matter of minutes._

_"__I have to go," he says quietly, wiping his palms against his pants._

_With watering eyes she looks up, a scowl upon her face. "They told you it's your time to go in?"_

_"__Yeah, they said I have to say goodbye," he shrugs._

_She swallows and folds her arms, "I hate this."_

_"__So do I."_

_"__We won't remember any of this."_

_"__I know."_

_She is quiet. "But we will see each other soon," he tries._

_"__But it won't be the same, you won't remember."_

_"__Maybe one day…" he trails off, looking up at the girl for something, some sort of reassurance._

_"__Maybe." She turns her eyes towards the floor._

_"__Petria I have to go now," he says._

_She closes the gap between them and now she's standing right in front of him._

_"__Well I guess I'll see you soon," she says as she tries to smile. And then she's hugging him, he hugs her tightly, holding her like it's the last time he will. Because for all he knows it will be._

_"__Petria- I- I"_

_"__Don't say it just because," Petria stutters. "Not now."_

_"__But Petria I-"_

_"__Save it," she says, "not now." She pulls back and allows herself to smile._

_"__I'll see you soon," he says, his heart clenching for the blubbering girl._

_That's when she starts crying, the tears flow down her cheeks and she's gasping for air. He can feel his eyes welling up with tears as well. _

_"__Be safe," she manages to get out._

_"__I will."_

_And then the guards come in, he feels them grabbing at his arms and her eyes widen. Staring at him in horror. _

_"__Petria! I'll-" he says but before he can finish the doors between them slam shut._

Newt wakes with a jolt. He's been having these sorts of dreams for months, the whole time he has been here. Memories. That's what they are.

He looks across at Petria sleeping and a burst of relief runs through his veins. She's still here.

Newt allows himself to take a closer look at her, she is faced towards him, her eyes closed and her eyelashes touching her rosy cheeks. She's smiling slightly. Her blonde hair is out and across her shoulders. He thinks she looks pretty, no, beautiful. From the moment he laid eyes on her in that shuck box he knew her. He doesn't remember everything but he remembers enough to know they were in love. And he still is. He hates it, but he can't help it. And he knows for sure that she doesn't feel the same way, she barely even trusts him. _Things won't be the same._

He sighs as he closes his eyes once more and slowly he falls back to sleep, knowing that she's safe.

**(Petria P.O.V)**

She wakes to a loud irritating buzz.

"What the-?" she asks groggily.

"Just my alarm," Newt replies, switching off his watch and stopping the sound.

She moans into the pillow and arches her back, stretching her muscles. Slowly she forces herself to sit up, yawning as she does. She can feel her hair tangled around her head in a sorry mattered mess. A feeling of extreme irritation shoots through her.

"I need a shower," she mutters, mainly to herself but Newt seems to hear.

"There's one down the hall," he replies. She looks back at him, he isn't looking at her.

"Where?"

"The room right at the end of the hallway."

Before he says anything else Petria is on her feet and running towards the showers. Currently it's empty so she pushes a chair up against the door and treats herself to the warm embrace of a shower. She scrubs the dirt free of her body before rubbing shampoo and conditioner into her tattered hair, she even manages to find a brush to rip the knots out.

Once she's done she changes into a clean pair of underwear and clothes that are folded in the shower room in a basket with her name on it. She places her dirty clothes in a communal clothes basket before stepping out, feeling refreshed and renewed.

Newt was waiting for her down the hall not to close but close enough to see if she had finished. He smiled upon seeing her. "Took your bloody time," he teases.

"I'm a bloody girl," Petria retorted in a mocking tone.

"You used my word. I like that," he smirks.

"I'm spending too much time around you."

He smiles at her as she walks past him. Side by side they walk to the Kitchen, once inside they walk straight up to Frypan and get given their meals.

"Good morning greenie," Frypan chimes.

"Morning," she replies with a lazy smile.

"So who are you working with today?" he asks.

"The Slicers," Newt replies for her.

Frypan cringes and throws Petria a worried glance, "it's only one day, you'll be fine."

As they walk away Petria turns to Newt, "what are Slicers?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he replies simply.

"HEY! SHE-BEAN!" someone yells from across the room.

Petria looks across and sees Minho waving at the pair. "Over here! I saved you shanks a seat!"

Newt laughs to himself, "bloody Minho," he mumbles.

Petria sets her food down on the table and slides down next to Minho. "Morning she-bean," he smiles.

"She-bean?"

"Yeah, I just made that up, I'm a smart shank," Minho explains.

Petria rolls her eyes but she can't stop smiling. Newt is laughing too, but he's looking across at Petria, not Minho.

"Petria!" a young voice calls.

Petria turns her head and sees the young boy Chuck heading towards her with his meal.

"Sloppers ain't sitting with Runners," Minho says as he stops in front of their table.

"Minho, shut it," Newt says, throwing him a glare.

"Shove over Minho, Chucks sitting next to me," Petria says as she moves across the bench to make room. Chuck is beaming as he takes his place next to Petria. She can see Minho roll his eyes out of the corner of her vision.

"So have you had a go at being a Slopper yet?" Chuck asks Petria as he starts eating.

"Not yet, I've only been with the Medjacks."

"Would suit a girl to do the laundry," a voice says from above her.

She looks up and sees a boy who is bulky and big staring down at her, he doesn't look happy.

"Just because I'm a girl you think I'd be good at that?" she asks, frowning.

"Yeah I do."

"Well if I wind up with the job I'll make sure I spit on your clothes," she says, narrowing her eyes.

"Greenbeans got quite a mouth," the boy laughs. "Go around saying things like that and you might cause some trouble."

"Get out of here Gally," Newt says from behind her. "Stop being a shank to the she-bean."

Gally rolls his eyes and with one more hateful look to Petria he walks away. Petria is fuming, she hadn't realised until now that her fists are curled up into tight balls on the table. "That's it," she spits at no one in particular, "I can't be a Slopper now."

"Why not?" Chuck asks.

"Cause I've got to prove these shanks wrong, I can do just as much as any of you," she says as she pushes herself up and storms out of the room. She can hear Newt calling her but she ignores him and goes straight Frypan.

"Where will I find the Slicers?" she asks.

"Right near the barn, they will be already working," he replies.

"Thanks."

She jogs to the barn and is greeted by a ginger haired boy who looks like he is a few years older than she is. He has dried blood on his hands and shirt.

"So you're the greenie who is going to be working with us today," he says with a grin. "I'm Al."

"I'm Petria."

"So a Slicer is-," he starts but Petria cuts in.

"I'm guessing you guys handle the slaughtering of the animals, hence the blood on your shirt and hands and the barn," she says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Quite right girly," he smiles, "now come with me."

The work that she is assigned to do is sick. And she finds herself developing a strong hate for the Slicers jobs. If it had been yesterday she had done this she might have refused to do it. But after what Gally said to her this morning she is going to put her all into all the jobs, even the ones that she doesn't quite enjoy.

Petria and Al work together, removing the non-edible parts of pigs and skinning them. She restrains from showing the disgust of the job on her face as she puts her hands inside the animal and removes its organs.

"Slicers jobs aren't nice," Al says from beside her. "But someone has to do it, preferably people with strong stomachs."

Petria laughs lightly as they move onto the next animal, "have you had any incidents with people getting sick?"

"More than you'd think," he says, "but mainly with the Greenies."

"I'm thankful so far I haven't been sick."

"You're holding up quite well Greenbean, better than most of our Slicers if I'm honest."

They continue working for the next few hours and as the sun sets behind the walls and the doors crank close Al lets Petria go. She walks back to the Homestead, dried blood covering her shirt and hands. At some point in the day it even ended up in her hair and on her cheek. She would hate to be a Slicer, but she believes she has done a pretty good job hiding it.

The other Gladers stare and make snard comments as she passes. She gives them all glares, and her glares are pretty intimidating, especially when you consider the fact she is covered in blood. She knows she must look like hell.

On her way to the showers she runs into Minho, he bursts out laughing when he sees her. "Gee Petria! You must have enjoyed your time today!"

Petria rolls her eyes and places her bloody hands on her hips. "I look like I've just been involved in a murder."

"You do," he admits. "And you smell like a load of klunk."

"Well thanks Minho," Petria says sarcastically. "You know what the ladies like to hear."

"What can I say? I'm quite the ladies' man," he says with a shrug.

"Oh please," she scoffs.

"You know what," Minho says with a sly smile. "I really think Gally would like to see you like this."

"Why would you say that?"

"To show him you not a sissy and you don't mind getting messy. That is very ungirly of you."

Petria smiles and Miho slightly, "I think your right."

"So come to dinner and show him," Minho says.

"What? You expect me to eat whilst covered in blood?"

"The Slicers do it all the time," Minho dismisses.

"At least let me go wash my hands."

Minho leads Petria into the Kitchen, he's smirking at her, she's just scowling but not because of him.

"I really like that look on your face. The state of you will make the shank klunk himself," Minho laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I will do that when I see my reflection."

"I'm sure you will."

The pair get their meals, Frypan just laughs at Petria, not saying anything at all. Everyone else in the room just stares at her. Some in disgust, most in admiration but Petria isn't one to notice.

When Petria and Minho approach the table Newt and Chuck are sitting at Newt stares at Petria. His mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. "Bloody hell," he whispers.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bloody," Petria replies, not looking at him. Minho and Chuck laugh, but Newt is still taken aback by surprise.

"What did they _do _to you?" Newt asks.

"They didn't do anything, it was just messy," she replies with a shrug.

"I can bloody tell."

Petria is quiet as she eats her meal, mainly because she's tired, but she also isn't in the best of moods either. Especially when Gally strolls into the Kitchen. She is glaring at him when he meets her eyes, his eyes widen upon her state. He looks as if he's just seen a zombie, mainly because he has. And then his eyes flit away and he avoids looking at her.

Minho seems to notice, "see? I told you it would work!"

She laughs, "who wouldn't react like that? I look like a complete nightmare."

"I think you look like a daydream," Minho teases.

"Oh shut up," she laughs.

"Newt thinks so too," Minho says.

"What?" Newt asks, looking across at his friend.

"You heard me. This whole time you've been makin' heart eyes at her like a complete shank," Minho says. Petria dismisses it as teasing but little does she know he's being serious.

"Who wouldn't make heart eyes at me?" Petria asks, twirling a blood streaked lock of her blonde hair around her finger in a mocking way. "I'm gorgeous."

Newt rolls his eyes but he's blushing now.

"You are pretty Petria," Chuck smiles. "You're the prettiest Glader here."

"I'd bloody hope so," Newt mutters.

"You're forgetting Minho!" Petria exclaims. "He's a pretty boy!"

Chuck and Petria laugh as Minho says, "as I say Petria, I'm quite the ladies man."

After they have finished dinner Petria says goodnight to Chuck and Minho and walks with Newt to his bedroom in silence. It's then Petria notices he's quieter than usual. "What's wrong?" she asks, stopping at his doorway.

He shakes his head, "it's nothing."

Petria frowns as she turns away from his room and goes to have a shower. Once she is dressed in a fresh pair of clothes she heads back to Newts room. He's already tucked away in his bed and facing towards the wall. She frowns to herself and wonders what has called for the sudden mood change.

"Newt?" she asks in the silence, her voice barely a whisper.

She hears the bed creak under his weight as he rolls in her direction, "what?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

It's quiet for a long moment, "it's nothing," he says once more.

She pulls off her boots and sighs, "why don't I believe you? I can tell there is something wrong."

"It's not important," he says.

"It's important to me," she says gently. And she isn't lying, she cares about Newt. He is one of her only friends in the Glade.

He sighs, "I doubt there is anything you can do."

"Stop being such a boy and tell me already," Petria demands without the aggressiveness it needed.

"Fine," he sighs.

"Well go on," Petria encourages. She unbuttons her shirt and throws it on the ground beside her, he pants are next to go. Luckily it's too dark for Newt to see anything. She quietly slides into the sheets.

"Remember how I told you I remembered you when you first came here?" he asks.

"I remember," she says. _How could I forget?_

"It's just that," he mumbles.

"Is it bothering you?" she asks.

"It's weird, getting these memories about you and knowing you won't remember them," he replies.

"Then remind me," she says, staring into the darkness.

"I don't think that's-," he tries.

"Newt," she cuts him off. "Please, I want to remember."

"Alright," he says. "It's just a bunch of stuff from our past, probably too much to tell right now."

"Tell me your favourite memory," she says smiling.

"You don't bloody stop, do you?"

"Nope."

Petria can hear him sigh, he doesn't try to hide it. "There's one, I like, more than the rest," he says quietly.

"Tell me about it."

"It was me, you and Minho," he starts.

"Minho knew us?" Petria asks, shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, anyway, I don't know why but we were sitting under this strange tree and giving each other presents. Then we ate so much food. We were just having a bloody good time," he says.

Petria looks inside of herself, trying to put together the brief description of a memory of her past in her head, trying to see if there is any recognition of this memory. Anything. But nothing comes.

"So the three of us were close?" Petria asks.

"Minho was my best friend, still is," Newt says.

"What about us?" she asks.

He is quiet for a moment, "we were close too," he says softly.

She smiles to herself, "I bet we were good friends too."

He doesn't say anything more.

"Thanks for telling me that," Petria says. "I hope one day I can remember it all too."

"Me too," Newt whispers as Petria closes her eyes, "me too."


	4. Chapter Four: Laundry and the Maze

**Chapter Four: Landry and the Maze**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

_It's a couple hours after midnight when he hears the door squeak open. He rolls over towards the door, squinting in the darkness, but the light from outside the door allows him to see who is standing in the doorway. Petria._

_He can't see her face but by the way her shoulders are slumped forwards he can tell she hasn't had a good night. He hasn't slept a wink and he has a feeling she hasn't either._

_The light from outside hits her blonde hair making it seem like her hair is a halo around her head. Her hand is on the door knob and she is just still by the doorway, as if she is contemplating whether or not she's going to come in._

_He pushes himself up into a sitting position._

_"__I couldn't sleep," she says, her voice is hollow, drained from any emotion at all._

_"__Neither," he says in a whisper._

_She sighs. _

_"__Are you going to just stand there the whole night or are you going to come in?" _

_He can see her smile as she closes the door and steps into the room. Newt moves over, making room for her in his bed. She slides under the sheets and rests her head on the pillow, her back against his chest. He slings his arm over her waist and pulls her closer to him._

_"__Bad dream?" he asks, burying his face into her coconut scented hair._

_"__No," she says. "I just couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about them, I keep thinking about what will happen if things go wrong."_

_"__They won't, I promise," he whispers. "We will have each other."_

_She is quiet for a moment, "I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose what we have."_

_"__We won't," he breathes._

_"__But we won't remember," she protests. She's stubborn, she's always been that way. Always thinking about the worst possible outcome and worrying about it._

_"__I will, I always will," he whispers._

Newt wakes suddenly, feeling emptier than ever. The dreams are killing him. He wants her to remember too. He wants her to feel the same why too. But she doesn't. And possibly never will.

_But he remembers. _

**(Petria P.O.V)**

After breakfast Chuck leads her to where the Sloppers work. She ends up doing laundry with Chuck the whole day which she doesn't mind. Chuck is good company, he talks to Petria basically the whole day about the Glade and the people in it. She gets a good insight of what the people around here are like. Hard workers.

It's only a couple of hours after they begin that Chuck looks across at Petria frowning. "Did you notice something up with Newt this morning?" he asks whilst sloshing a Glader shirt around in the soapy water.

"I wasn't really paying attention," Petria admits, her mind was still thinking about the conversation they had the night before, about the memory Newt shared with her. "Why? What was wrong?"

"I don't know, he just didn't seem like himself," Chuck says slowly.

"Oh," Petria says as she scrubs a blood stain off a Runners shirt. "What makes you say that?"

"He was staring off into space, he just looked _sad_," Chuck frowns.

Petria looks across at the boy and frowns herself. "What do you think we should do?" she asks.

He shrugs, "he seems to like you, maybe you should talk to him."

"I doubt that, if anything I've been the biggest inconvenience ever," she says.

"I don't think so. I think he _actually _likes you. Like, _likes _you likes you," he says concentrating on the clothes in front of him.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Petria smiles.

Chuck sighs, "that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I think he likes you, more than a friend," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Oh," she says, staring at her clothes. She can feel her cheeks redden. Petria hadn't really thought of the boy that way, but now Chuck mentions it… "I don't think so, I think he's just being nice."

"He's extra nice to you," Chucks say, smirking at the washing in front of him.

"Because I'm a girl," Petria shrugs. She turns to Chuck, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Petria says.

"I swear on my life," Chuck says seriously.

"Well, when I first came out of the box and we went on tour, Newt said he remembered me," Petria says, creasing her forehead.

"Impossible, no one here remembers anything," Chuck says.

"But why would he lie? What point would there be in telling me that if it was a lie?" she asks.

Chuck stares at Petria, grinning.

"What?"

"Maybe, before you came here, you were lovers."

"Chuck!"

He pulls the shirt out of the tub and starts whirling it around, flicking water everywhere. _"Lovers, lovers, you two were lovers," _he teases.

"Stop it Chuck!" Petria shrieks, but she's laughing. She reaches out to pull the wet shirt away from him but he runs away.

_"__Ohhh, Petria and Newt," _he says in a girly voice whilst batting his eyelids.

"Chuck! You shank! Get back here!" Petria squeals, running after him.

_"__You love him, you wanna kiss him," _Chuck mocks, doing kissing faces as he runs. _"Oh Newtie!" _he cries at the top of his lungs. _"Come here! Petria wants a kiss!"_

"Newtie?" she almost chokes of laughter.

"You love that name, and he loves it more when you say it," Chuck teases.

_"__Chuck! _Once I catch you you're going to pay for this!" Petria yells with laughter as she chases Chuck.

Petria twists the cloth in her hand and lashes out at Chuck, the wet fabric flicks him in the back of the leg, making him yelp and jump into the air. "Hurting is flirting!" he cries. "I bet you do that with Newtie!"

_"__Oh my gosh Chuck! Stop that!" _she cries.

"Am I _embarrassing _you Petria?" he grins, still skipping around her.

He is, she can feel her face burning, but she refuses to say so. "No, just stop being a shank Chuck, or I will never tell you anything again."

Chuck stops goofing around and smirks, "fine, but if he makes heart eyes at you I will be grinning."

"Whatever Chuck," Petria rolls her eyes, but she's smiling as she rings the cloth out.

"But seriously, are you two like, a thing?" Chuck asks.

"Who's a thing?" a familiar voice asks from behind Petria. She freezes, so does Chuck.

To avoid suspicion she tries to avoid the question, "oh, no, he said ring, like we're ringing out the clothes. Like when you twist the clothes to get rid of the water. That's what we were talking about."

"I'm pretty sure I heard _thing_," Newt smirks from behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong," she says quickly. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

"Well I was coming over to see how you two were going, it looks like you're having a bloody good time," he says, looking between the two.

"_Yeah_,_" _Chuck says grinning at Petria. "_Especially _Petria. She's loving talking to me."

"Your just as bad as Minho," Petria hisses and the chuckling boy. "This is why I don't tell anyone anything around here."

"What'd you tell him?" Newt asks innocently.

This question only makes Chuck laugh harder, he's practically crying of laughter now.

"I told him to stop being a _shucking slinthead_," she growls, looking at the hysterical boy how is kneeling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Newt asks, "did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you missed something, you missed everything," Chuck says in between laughs.

Petria rolls her eyes and throws the dripping material at Chuck, "you are _so _mean to me." Then she turns and storms back to the laundry. She angrily washes a random shirt before chucking it up on the clothesline in front of her.

Newt helps Chuck off the ground, out of the corner of her eye Petria watches Newt whisper something to Chuck. Probably something like, _what'd you bloody do?_

Chuck just laughs, shaking his head.

When they come back to where Petria is working Chuck joins her. "How long will you be done do you think?" Newt asks casually, leaning against the table.

Petria shrugs. "Maybe twenty minutes," Chuck replies, still grinning.

"Can I help you?" Newt asks. When Petria looks up throwing him a confused expression he adds, "so you'll finish faster."

"I'm sure _that's _why you want to help," Chuck murmurs.

Petria elbows him before saying, "isn't there something else you're supposed to do, like, important second in charge leader stuff?"

Newt chuckles lightly, "not at the moment."

"Fine," Petria says, making room for him to stand next to her. "You can help."

Although she isn't looking at Newt she knows he's grinning. The trio work efficiently, falling into a routine that enables them to get the rest done in ten minutes instead of twenty.

When Chuck tips out the soapy water Petria picks up the laundry basket to carry back to the Homestead. She exhales at the weight, she didn't expect it to be this heavy.

"What do they put in their pockets?" she asks frowning. "Freakin' bricks?"

"Let me carry that," Newt says, holding the other side of the basket.

"I'm fine," she asks as she starts walking.

"At least let me help," so she does, she lets him hold the other side of the basket and they share the weight.

When they dump the clothes in the shower room they both sigh as the weight leaves their hands. Petria stretches her hand and turns to Newt, "thanks for doing that. I think Chuck really appreciated it, I did too."

"It looked like you two were having too much fun without me," he smiles. "What were you two going on about when I came over?"

She can feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "it was nothing important, just Chuck teasing."

"What about?" he asks as they move towards the door.

She shakes her head and smiles at the ground, "just something I said."

"Must have been funny," he says.

"It really wasn't, Chuck was just being shank."

They walk towards the Kitchen, "so dinner now?" she asks.

"Not quite, I want to show you something," he says.

She follows him outside in silence towards the walls towering above them. As she nears she realises this patch of wall is different from the rest. She sees people's names carved into the wall, every Glader that ever stepped foot inside the Glade. She even sees names that have a line through them, she doesn't have to ask to know what it means. She sees the names of her friends. _Chuck… Minho… Hayne..._She spots Gallys name smirks.

"Gee Newt, your names a mess," she says, squinting at the ugly block letters.

"It doesn't have to be a bloody masterpiece," he says, staring at the wall. He pulls a dagger out of his pocket. "Go on, draw your name."

Petria hesitantly takes the dagger and turns to the wall, thinking where to calve her name. For a moment she considers doing it right next to Gallys, but she thinks better of it. She may not like him, but she's not going to be a trouble maker.

She turns to Newt, "where should I write?"

He moves forward so he can study the wall, "where ever there's a space."

"I can't just write in any space," she says, "it has to be _special_."

He shakes his head but he's smiling, "what about that wall? All the way over there," he says pointing to the other side of the Glade.

"That's too far away, it needs to be somewhere here."

Newt is quiet as he stares at the wall, "what about under my name, there's a blank space, you can write your name there."

"Do you _want _me to steal your limelight more than I already have, you _know _my writing is going to be better than yours," she smiles.

"I don't bloody mind," he grins. "Now write your shuck name."

She begins, writing the _P _in cursive, she follows with the rest of the letters. When she finally backs away from the wall her name is defiantly the neatest on the wall, right under Newts, making his look like it was written by a five year old.

"Shuck me, it is a bloody masterpiece," he says, staring at her name.

She throws him a grin as she passes him back his dagger.

"Your name makes mine look like was written by bloody Gally," he jokes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she says.

"Well now you're officially a Glader, congratulations," he says, offering his hand to shake.

She takes it and shakes it firmly, smiling. Newt returns her grin.

"The Runners should be back soon," Newt say turning towards the door. "Want to go wait for them?"

"Sure," she says. The two walk to the doors where a crowd is gathering.

"What's in there?" Petria asks after a few minutes.

"Something that you should never have to see," Newt says, his eyes glazing over.

She frowns at the boy, wondering what he means. As she's staring at him Minho runs through the door. His eyes wide, sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Newt," he breathes. "You have to see this."

"What is it?" Newt asks, breaking away from Petria and stepping closer to the Runner.

"The Controllers, they've put a sign up," he says in between pants.

"Of what?"

Minho's gaze drifts to Petria, "of her."

"What do they say?" Newt asks, his voice laced with worry.

"Come and look."

"Will we have time before the doors shut?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, we have about ten minutes, it'll be fine."

Minho moves into the maze, Newt turns towards Petria.

"It's about me?" she asks, staring at the maze.

"I don't know," he says frowning, "but you have to stay here."

"But it's about me," Petria protests, "I have to see."

"But you aren't trained to go in the maze, I can't allow you to," he says.

"Oh, and you are?"

Newt ignores her question, "just stay here."

"But-"

Before Petria can finish Newt turns and catches up with Minho. They break out into a run, Newts limp seems to be as obvious as day whilst he runs. Petria watches the two until the disappear around the corner. Petria sighs.

_Ten Minutes. Ten minutes until the doors close._

"Did those shanks just run back into the maze?" Alby asks, walking up beside her.

"They did," she confirms.

Alby shakes his head and sighs, "it better be for a bloody good reason. They've only got ten minutes until they shut."

"I'm sure they'll make it," Petria says, but she's not sure. Ten minutes goes awfully fast, and if they lose track of time… "Alby," she says, distracting herself.

"What'd you want Greenie?"

"Has anyone ever survived a night in the maze?"

Alby clenches his jaw and sets his eyes on the maze, "no."

"And why is that?"

He turns to her his expression unreadable. "Because of the Grievers." She frowns at him, _Grievers? _"You just gotta pray that you don't ever come across one of those ugly shucks."

She swallowed and set her eyes back on the maze.

"Alright! How much time to we have before the doors close?" Alby barks.

"Five minutes," Chuck answers, coming up beside Petria.

"Those shanks, they shouldn't have gone back in," Alby mutters.

"Who's still inside?" Chuck asks in a whisper.

"Newt and Minho," she replies, keeping her eyes on the maze.

Chucks expression is grave, as he looks at Petria.

"They said it wouldn't take long," she says, giving him a half-hearted reassuring smile.

As the minutes slip past the Gladers edge closer and closer to the maze entry. Desperate to see the two running back, but no one comes.

"One minute," Chuck whispers in the silence.

The silence is deafening as Petria stares into the maze. Desperate to see them running around the corner. But as the time drags on, no one comes. Everyone starts murmuring. There all getting desperate.

Newt and Minho are important in the Glade. Minho, the keeper of the Runners. Newt, second in charge.

"Oh come _on_," she whispers to herself.

But even the maze is silent. Nothing stirs. Nothing is heard. Nothing new is seen.

That's when the grinding of the doors start, meaning they are about to close. Slowly, they slide across. Petria moves with the door. Only what seems like seconds later the door is already half way shut.

It's at that moment the two round the corner. For a moment relief shoots though her, but it's quickly gone again once she realises. _There not going to make it._

"Hurry!" she screams. "Run you shanks! Come on!"

Her screams cut through the silence, and soon everyone else is yelling too.

Alby is silent beside her. "There not gunna make it."

She looks at him, "we have to do something."

He shakes his head, "we can afford to loose anyone else."

Her eyes move back to the boys, running with all their might, Newts limp not affecting him much at all as his eyes are set firmly on her. She takes a step towards the door. It's almost there. Almost closed. And they aren't even close.

_Someone has to do something._

Before she can think it herself Chuck seems to know what she is going to do. His chubby arms wrap around her waist, attempting to hold her back, to stop her from her death wish. "You can't Petria!" he cries. "You'll die for sure!"

"I have to!" she shrieks, shaking Chucks grip free.

She darts past the rest of the Gladers and towards the door. She might not even make it through.

Petria squeezes through the wall and the door, the concrete pressing up against her back. In front of her Newt and Minho are still running. But when Newt realises what she is doing he stops dead in his tracks, staring at her in horror. She manages to squeeze through, just as she steps out into the maze the door slams shut behind her. Cutting her off from the Gladers cries.

And sealing her fate.


	5. Chapter Five: How to Kill a Griever

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: Thankyou to those who have followed and favourited my story! It means a lot to me! Also thankyou to those who have reviewed and PM me! I appreciate your advice! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Five: How to Kill a Griever**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

He stares at the girl standing before her in horror. Her face changes and now it's blank. Showing no indication of what she is feeling. Not only will Minho and himself die, now _she _will too. He curses to himself, _how was I so stupid? I should have bloody known._

"Shuck it Petria," Minho says. "Now you're shucked as well."

"Take me to the sign," she says simply. "I want to see."

"That's all you can say? Your about to die!" Minho screams.

Petria doesn't flinch, instead her gaze moves past the two of us and into the maze. She begins walking down towards the direction we came from what seems like an oblivion ago.

"Where are you going, you crazy shank?" Minho yells.

She ignores him and moves around the corner. Minho looks to Newt, who just shrugs, not knowing what is going on. Without speaking the pair catch up to Petria who is staring at the sign at the end of the corridor.

_Petria: The Answer_

_Thomas: The Leader_

_Teresa: The Betrayer _

She stares at it for a long moment before turning to Newt. "Who are Thomas and Teresa?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

Petrias expression is unreadable. It's almost as if there is no emotion at all. It worries Newt, the girl who was happy and energetic only moments ago has had a dramatic change.

"You won't be the answer if you're dead," Minho mutters, folding his arms.

"We won't die," she says, her voice not wavering.

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for the Grievers to come out to play?" Minho asks, his mood foul.

"No," Petria says, staring at the sign. "Pull the sign off the wall."

Minho looks at her like she's crazy, "it's metal, and it's screwed in."

"Do it," Petria demands.

With a dirty glare he moves to the wall and removes the sign from the wall with ease. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," he murmurs as he hands Petria the sign.

She tilts her head and looks up the walls. "I think we should climb," she says.

"Are you shucked in the head? You can't climb these walls," Minho says.

Petria places the sign between her teeth and clings onto the vines hanging on the wall. She slowly edges up the wall, Minho and Newt watch from the bottom. Staring up at the girl.

Petria swings her leg over the top of the wall and it reminds Newt of how she climbed out of the box on her first day. She stands up looking down at the boys, "are you coming? Or are you going to stand there staring like a bunch of shanks?"

Newt looks at Minho, Minho is staring up at Petria with a grin. The two climb up the wall side by side, Minho helps Newt when his leg fails him and once they make it to the top Petria helps the two up.

"So what are we going to do now?" Minho asks, looking across the maze.

"We wait," Petria says taking a seat on the edge of the wall whilst placing the sign beside her.

Newt takes a seat beside the girl and stares at her for a long moment, "you shouldn't have come in."

"Well I did," she says, avoiding his gaze, "so deal with it."

"Why'd you do it?" he asks, looking across at her as the breeze fiddles with her blonde hair.

"I couldn't leave the two of you in here to die," she whispers, her eyes still scanning the maze.

"Now thanks to you _three_ of us are going to die instead of _two_," Minho whines.

"Has anyone got a weapon?" Petria asks, ignoring Minho.

I pull out my dagger and place it in her palm, she wraps her fingers around it, "perfect," she murmurs.

Newt watches her closely as she snaps a bit of dead vine off and pulls out her elastic band, her hair instantly is pushed back behind her shoulders. She ties the hard dead vine to the dagger and bounces it in the hands, now it's more like a spear. She snaps another piece off the vine but this time it's an alive vine. She ties one end to the spear and leave the other untied.

"What are you doing?" Minho asks.

"Giving us half a chance," Petria replies.

It's at that moment the first moan of the Griever echoes through the walls. Petria pushes herself up, unfazed by the sound. But Minho looks terrified, Newt mirrors his face. Petria doesn't know a thing about the Grievers, Newt does even know if she knows their _name._

"First thing about the Grievers, don't get stung, it will hurt," Newt says. "And, don't let them kill you. But that's impossible so…" he trails off.

Petria doesn't look at the boys as she walks the length of the wall until she reaches the end. She stares at the object clicking and moaning towards them. Newt swallows hard, it's been a long time since he's seen one of these terrifying creators.

"Bloody hell," he whispers, raking his fingers through his hair.

"So don't get stung and don't get killed," Petria whispers. "I think I got it."

"It's not that simple," Newt says.

She turns to him, her face blank.

"Aren't you klunking yourself?" Newt asks, showing the worry on his face.

"I can't feel it, I can't feel anything," she whispers.

He looks at her with a frown, "what do you mean?"

"The maze," she whispers. "It's making me act strange."

"You aren't the first one," Minho mutters.

"Slim it shank," Newt says. "What do you mean Petria?"

"I'm not scared," she whispers. "I don't know why."

"You'll be scared when there killing ya," Minho says, "guarantee it."

"So what are you going to do?" Newt asks.

"_We _are going to stay alive," Petria says softly, she turns back to the Griever.

_What is wrong with her?_

But Newt has no time to think of it further because the Griever comes rolling down the maze bellow them, stopping right below them. It unravels and pauses. It looks almost as if it's looking up at the three. The Griever is still for a good few minutes.

"What is it bloody doing?" Newt whispers.

"I have no idea," Minho whispers, "it's never done this before."

That's when the Griever begins scuttling up the wall, clicking and grinding. A deafening and horrifying combination.

"Let's go!" Newt screams, grabbing Petrias arm and dragging her behind him as he runs the length of the wall. They reach the edge of the wall, Minho grabs a vine and slides to the ground. "Hurry!" he screams. "It's coming!"

"You go," Petria says, "I've got a plan."

"I'm not leaving you," he says.

"Newt, I waited for you when you told me to, now listen to _me _for _once_," she almost begs.

"Technically that's not true, because you're here now," he says.

"Are you two coming!?" Minho yells.

"Newt," she begs, _"please." _Her blue eyes are full of desperation.

"I'll help you," he says.

"But your leg," she protests.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm leaving!" Minho shouts from the ground before taking off through the maze.

"Don't worry about him," Newt says, "he'll be fine. He knows the maze."

Without looking at Newt twice she pushes past him and stands above the Griever who is now on the ground, staring at the space where Minho disappeared.

"What's the black mushy stuff made of?" Petria asks, focusing on the blubber.

"I don't know, but that's exactly what it is, press on it and your hand will sink into it," he says.

Petria passes Newt the makeshift spear, but she keeps the sign. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

She ignores his question, "where do the spikes rise from?"

"The metal, never the black stuff," Newt replies.

"Alright," she whispers.

The Griever sets its 'eyes' back on the pair, a low moan echoes throughout the maze. Petria stares right back, bracing herself.

Without another thought Petria jumps off the wall and lands on the Griever, pushing the sign edge down into the blubbery flesh. He watches in horror as black liquid sprays out, meaning she's pierced the skin.

She's screaming now, not out of pain, out of anger. She pushes the sign out further and further into the flesh until the Griever collapses, its head separated from its neck. Dead.

Petria climbs out of the Griever, shaking off the black liquid from her skin. Newt slides down a vine and catches up to her, panting.

"How'd you do that?" he asks.

"Do what?" she asks, wiping the sign on her shirt.

"I've been in this place for more than two years and not once have I seen or heard of someone kill a bloody Griever," he says, staring at the girl.

She shrugs, "it doesn't like surprises. I guess it expects us to run away, that's why it stared at us before."

Newt stares at her, developing a new appreciation for the girl.

"What?" she asks, looking at him.

He smiles, "your incredible."

"Oh, _please_," she scoffs.

"No really," he says. "I've never seen anyone do that. You're roofless. It kind of scares me."

"Who knew a girl could be roofless?" she smirks.

"What has gotten into you?" Newt asks, stepping in front of her.

Petria pauses, "I don't know."

Newt can hardly see her now it's dark, but he knows she's frowning.

"No one isn't scared of the Grievers," Newt says. "So why aren't you?"

Petria looks at Newt, not blinking. He thinks it's strange the way she's acting. Although they never really talked about it before she didn't seem particularly fond of the maze. Or what's in it.

"I'm not sure," she says, turning back to the Griever that is dead.

"You're bloody whacked," Newt whispers.

"What a way to complement a girl," she replies.

That's when the next round of moans is heard, and it's close.

"What now?" Newt asks. "We haven't got the height advantage, or the time."

Petria looks at him calmly, "I'll think of something."

The Griever rounds the corner and now rolls towards them with a horrible and haunting _click… screeeeeech…_

"You better bloody think of something soon," Newt says, staring wide eyed at the creature.

"Newt," Petria says, "go over that side. When it comes close enough, run, and jump over it. Okay?"

"Are you crazy?" he asks.

"Would you rather run away the whole night?" Petria asks.

Newt rolls his eyes, "fine."

They wait as the Griever moves towards them. "On the count of three," Petria whispers.

"One."

It has its eyes on the two.

"Two."

Newt swallows his fear and his doubt and stares at the Griever.

"Three!"

And then their running, sprinting towards the hideous Creator. Just as they are about run into the Griever they both jump, clearing the blubber and spikes and rolling on the ground behind it. Petria helps him up to his feet.

"What'd we do now?" he asks, waiting for instruction.

"Now we run," she says.

So they do, Newt leads the way because he's familiar with the maze, Petria is right behind him. They both listen out for the Grievers but none come so eventually, just as dawn is breaking they walk back to the doors, waiting for them to open.

"Newt! Petria!" a familiar voice calls from behind them.

The pair turn to find Minho running towards them.

"There's the bloody shank!" Newt exclaims happily. Minho runs up to Newt and jumps on him, there both laughing.

"I saw what the two of you did," Minho smiles as he pulls away from Newt.

"What do you mean?" Newt asks.

"The running towards the Griever and jumping at the last second, genius," he says. "And also Petria when she jumped on the shuck thing and sliced it's head off with that shuck sign."

"Both her ideas," Newt smiles at the girl with the blank expression.

"You should be a Runner," Minho smiles. "You have more courage than any of us."

Petria stares at the boy, not reacting at all. Newt touches her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She looks across at him, "I'm not sure."

"She's probably just tired," Minho says. "As soon as I get inside I'm sleeping. I don't care if Alby wants to have a shuck meeting."

The doors grind open at that moment and as soon as the trio are seen by the Gladers on the other side they abrupt in cheers.

"We made it," Newt whispers to Petria. "We survived a night in the shuck maze."

He is too overwhelmed by happiness to notice how pale Petria comes as soon as she steps over the thresh hold. It's only when she falls to the ground that he looks at her. Her pale face stands out against the Griever blood over her body.

He calls the Medjacks as her icy blue eyes roll to the back of her head.

**A/N: Please Review! I'd like to know what you think!**


	6. Chapter Six: A Night in the Slammer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters, mainly because Petria begins to open up. I love it how you guys review and PM me! I enjoy hearing your advice! If you have any questions please ask! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six: A Night in the Slammer**

**(Petria P.O.V)**

**Petria, can you hear me?** The male voice that she doesn't recognise rings out in her head.

_Who are you? _She asks in the silence.

**I'm Thomas, you don't know me but we can communicate through our minds. **

_Why are you talking to me Thomas?_

**I'll be arriving soon. And I won't remember anything. But remember this, for me.**

_What is it?_

**You're the answer guarded by a lock. He's your key.**

_Who's my key? What are you talking about?_

**Newt. Remember that, and don't forget it, we will all be relying on you.**

And as quickly as the voice came it's gone again, leaving her with the empty and endless darkness once again.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

"Once the she-bean wakes you and her are going into the Slammer," Alby says, towering about the limp girl and Newt.

"What if-?" Newt tries.

"I don't care if she's still sick, if she's awake she's going into the Slammer, that's that," Alby grumbled. "And as soon as you do your time we are having a Gathering, no arguments."

Newt sighed as Alby stormed out of the room. Petria had been out for almost a day now and Alby still hadn't gotten over what had happened. He was mainly mad at Petria, but eased up on the name calling once he realised she had saved them. But he still wasn't happy. Alby was never happy when it came to rule breakers. Newt knew better than to argue with him.

His stare fell upon Petria. The more he thought about it the more he knew something was wrong. She had changed dramatically in the maze, it almost seemed as if she had no emotion at all. And the minute they stepped back into the maze she collapsed. Almost as if it was a personality switch, someone else using her energy then deciding they don't need her and dumping her. It was all too strange for Newt. All of it.

_Petria- The Answer_

What did that even mean? And who were the other two shanks that were on the sign as well?

The more he thought about it the more confused he became.

"Answer. Leader. Betrayer. Key," she murmured.

Newt whipped back to Petria, she was sleep talking.

"I'm a locket," she whispers. She was stirring in her sleep. "He's a key. I'm an answer."

Newt stares at Petria, she was beginning to fidget in her sleep, throwing herself around. Her voice becoming more and more desperate. "Petria. Thomas. Teresa."

Her lips parted once more, _"Newt."_

And then she shot up, her eyes flying open and her breathing heavy. Throwing off the blanket over her body Petria started hyperventilating.

Newt leant over, "Petria," he says desperately.

She didn't seem to hear.

"Petria!"

She met his eyes and relaxed, "Newt!" she cries.

"Are you alright?" he asks carefully.

"I'm fine," she says a little too quickly.

"You were talking in your sleep," he says, looking at her blue eyes.

"I was? That's strange," she says, looking away, she goes to get up.

Newt grabs her arm, stopping her, "Petria, please. Don't _lie _to me." Petria sighs and slowly turns to him. "I _know _something's wrong. And what's this talk about a locket and a key?"

Her cheeks redden, "I said that in my sleep, didn't I?"

"You did, you also said my name, now bloody spill," he says.

Petria opens her mouth to speak but closes it once again when Alby steps into the room.

"Nice to see you she-bean," Alby scowls. "Now to the Slammer."

"What?" she asks.

"You broke the rules, you ran into the maze and you're not a runner," Alby says, "you two follow me."

In silence they follow Alby to the Slammer where they both cram inside the small room. Alby closes the door, "see you two shanks in the morning."

And then he leaves the room. Newt turns to Petria. "So what's going on with you? Why are you acting so differently?"

"I'm not now," she whispers, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"But you were, tell me Petria, I'm worried about you."

She refuses to look at him as she says, "you'll think I'm crazy."

"I already think you're crazy," Newt says.

She frowns, "I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Newt can see tears well up in her eyes and he realises that she isn't invincible like she seemed in the maze. Something has happened, something horrible and it's destroying her. He gets that urge to hold her again, but he ignores it. _Not now_. _She doesn't feel that way._

"Petria," he says her name softly, making her look up at him, "please, tell me. All of us, all the Gladers, we can help you."

"They can't help me Newt," she says. "The only person that can help me is-"

"Is?" he asks.

She hesitates for a moment, "you."

Newt squints at her in confusion. "And how is that?"

She looks away, "I know now, that in some way we are meant to work together. You're meant to help me. But I don't know why or how."

Newt knows how he's meant to help Petria, but he doesn't dare say it. Everything is beginning to make sense, the dreams, the sign, even Petria is making sense.

"I know, it's weird," she murmurs.

"It's not weird," Newt says shuffling over to where she is sitting. "It makes sense, to me anyway."

"It does?" she asks, her voice quiet and small.

"Of course, these bloody dreams I've been having finally have some meaning," he means to sound light-hearted but Petria doesn't seem to pick up on it.

She's still looking down at the ground when he looks across at her once more.

"Did anything else happen?" Newt asks softly.

"Someone-," she starts.

"There you shanks are," Minho laughs from the door.

Newt looks to his friend and frowns, of course he'd have to show _now_, just when Petria was about to open up and tell him everything.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asks, slightly irritated.

Minho gasps and places his hand on his heart, "how dare you use that tone with me. I came here to give you food and you treat me like _that_, _unbelievable."_

Petria scrambles up to the bars and sticks her hand through, "you are the prettiest shank in the Glade, Minho, even prettier than Gally."

Minho laughs, "suck up."

"I'm not sucking up, I'm speaking the truth, someone should treat you right around here," she smiles mockingly.

"See Newt? Petria knows what's going on, you should follow her lead more often," he says whilst handing her a bag filled with food.

Petria snatches it away and rips open and groans, "you're the _best _Minho, this is why we are friends." She picks up a peach and sinks her teeth into it.

"I figured you'd need something, Newts hardly eaten since you decided to fall ass overhead and obviously you haven't been able to eat. Besides, I owe you," he says, crouching down outside the bars.

"And why is that?" Petria asks, her mouth filled with peach.

"Because you saved us two shanks," he says gesturing to Newt and himself. "And to thank you I'm making you a Runner."

Petria spits out her peach and turns to Minho with wide eyes, _"what?"_

"Minho you can't do that," Newt says, looking towards his friend.

"Yes I can. No need to thank me," Minho says grinning.

"I'm _not _thanking you, _shucking slinthead_," she hisses. "I don't want to be a Runner."

"And why is that?"

"Did you _see_ the way I was acting in there? I almost lost my damned _mind _Minho. I don't think I could go back in there after that," she cries.

"But you're the best Runner I've ever seen. With your help we might actually have a chance Petria. We _need _you," he says, still grinning.

_"__Minho," _she sighs, putting the peach down beside her. "I don't think I could. You don't understand."

"I'll help you then," he says whilst grinning. "I'll teach you the ways of the maze."

"I don't want to know the ways of the maze, I don't want to set foot inside that place ever again," she says firmly.

"But you were so calm and confident in there, it was like you weren't scared at all. What's changed?" he asks.

"I'm scared about not being scared," she whispers. "Something happens to me when I go inside the maze. It's almost as if I'm a totally different person."

"Newt and I can help you overcome it," Minho says.

"Don't bring me into this," Newt says chewing an apple.

"I don't want to overcome it Minho. I _can't_."

"Well I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it now," Minho sighs.

"And why not?" Petria growls.

"Because I've already informed Minho and we've organised a fire for you, so it's official. There's no going back. You start Runner training the day after tomorrow, after the fire party," he says as he stands up.

"So I get no say in this? None at all?"

"None at all," Minho nods.

Petria huffs in frustration.

"I'll see you shanks tomorrow! Have a good night!" he says leaving the room.

"I can't bloody believe it," she grumbles.

"You can't keep using my word like that," Newt smiles, "it's strictly my word."

"I'll give you freakin' credit next time," she grumbles, folding her arms across her chest and looking away.

"Petria," Newt sighs, "you can use my bloody word without the credit."

"I appreciate it, _Newtie_," she says, still looking away.

"_Newtie?" _he asks in disbelief, "what the shuck is this _Newtie _business about?"

"A name Chuck and I made up for you when we were doing the laundry," she says, smiling innocently.

"You shanks were talking about me?" Newt asks.

"Yeah we were, feel privileged," she mutters.

"And what were you saying about me? Is that why Chuck was laughing like a shank?" he asks, leaning closer to Petria.

She tilts her head to the side, "yeah, it was why Chuck was laughing."

"You were _laughing about me?" _he asks in disbelief.

"Mostly at me, and it was Chuck, I was just trying to get him to be quiet."

"Why was he laughing at you for?" Newt asks.

She sighs, "he was teasing me about you."

"About me?" Newt asks in disbelief.

"Yes, and he was having a good old time," Petria says whilst scowling.

"And what was he saying?" Newt asks, intrigued.

"Something you'd probably not want to hear," she says simply.

"Bloody tell me, I need to decide whether or not I need to hit the shank," he smiles.

"Don't hit Chuck!" Petria cries.

"I was kidding," Newt laughs. "But do tell."

"You sure you want to know?" she asks, her eyebrows rose.

_"__Yes."_

"You're not going to be happy."

"Just bloody tell me already."

"Alright," Petria laughs. "This is so embarrassing." She covers her face with her hands.

_"__Tell me."_

"Chuck was saying that you're _in love _with me," she says, rolling her eyes. "He was just being a total shank."

Newt freezes, clenching his jaw tightly shut.

"I don't even know how he got the idea in his shuck brain," Petria continues, filling Newts silence. "And he kept saying it, over and over again. He was just- ugh…" she groans. _"Persistent." _

"I see," Newt says quietly.

"That's it? _That's _your reaction?" Petria frowns, "what is going on with _you?"_

"I think there is something I need to tell you, it's something I probably should have told you when you first arrived here," Newt says, rubbing his palms together.

She is silent for a seconds before she shuffles across so she is just in front of Newt. "What is it?" she asks, her eyes wide and curious.

"In my dreams I remember things about you and me mostly. Every now and then someone else might be there too but it's always involving you in one form or another," he says as he scratches the back of his neck, he realises he is sweating. "I think, from what I've seen in those dreams, that… in our past the two of us were…" he trails off.

"Newt? What is it?" she asks softly.

"I think we were in love," he whispers.

Petria doesn't show shock on her face like he expected, instead she just nods ever so slightly, "it would make sense."

Newt looks away from her, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Can I tell you something crazy?" Petria says suddenly, leaning her head back against the wall. When she sees Newt lean forwards she goes on. "When I was sleeping someone spoke to me."

"Who?" he asks.

"Thomas," she replies.

"And what did he say to you?"

"He told me that in order to get my _answers_, I need someone to _unlock _them." She pauses for a moment, "Thomas said that you were that person."

"Unlock the answers? What is that bloody mean?"

She shrugs, "I've thought about it, but no matter how hard I think I always end up confused."

"But you need me, in some form or another, to get answers," Newt says slowly.

"Yes, that's what he said," Petria sighs.

"This is bloody confusing."

"I bloody agree."

Newt grins at Petria, she yawns.

"All this thinking is making me tired," she murmurs.

"What are you talking about? You've been asleep for a whole day."

"That hardly counts, I was unconscious."

Newt laughs, "fine go to sleep."

Newt watches as Petria sets herself down on the ground, she squirms, obviously trying to find a comfortable position. He saw her shiver, meaning the ground must be cold.

He slides down to the ground beside her, moving his body towards hers.

"What are you doing?" Petria asks, frozen solid.

"You're wearing a shirt with no jacket and it's bloody freezing, what do you think I'm doing?" he retorts, but he's smiling.

"You should have at least bought me a drink first," she murmurs as she presses her back against his chest.

"There will be plenty of time for that at the fire tomorrow, I'll let you try Gallys special brew."

"Make sure it isn't poison."

Newt chuckles softly.

Petria moves her head onto Newts arm, "I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because you're comfortable to lie on and I'm cold."

"Alright then," he smiles, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," she murmurs.

Petria drifts off into sleep and only a short while later Newt does too.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	7. Chapter Seven: Party for the Greenie

**Disclaimer: Same :)**

**A/N: This is personally one of my favourite chapters I have written so far. So please review me your advice and send me a PM! I love hearing from you!**

**Chapter Seven: Party for the Greenie**

**(Petria P.O.V)**

"Nice to see you shanks all cosy," Alby says.

Petria tears her eyes open to find Alby crouching in front of the Slammer, he's smirking.

She groans loudly and it's then she realises she's laying on Newts arm, her back pressed up against his chest and his free arm slung over her waist. Petria shuffles out of his touch and sits up as Newt wakes. Alby has is eyebrows raised.

"It was cold," she says simply.

"I bet that's what it was," he smirks as he opens the door. "Alright lovebirds, you've served your time, now time for a meeting."

"I need a shower first," Petria says as she crawls out of the room. "I've got Griever blood and Newt germs on me."

"That's bloody rude," Newt says, stretching.

"Alright," Alby says, "go wash your Newt germs off. Meet us inside the Kitchen."

Once Petria is showered and clothed she meets them in the Kitchen as told. All the Keepers are already there, sitting around a table. There is a spare seat in between Newt and Minho.

"Take a seat Petria," Alby says.

"Why am I here again? I'm not a Keeper," she says, looking around the room.

"But you were there in the maze and we are discussing the events that took place there, so, take a seat," Alby says, gesturing to the seat between Newt and Minho.

Petria nods and slowly slides down into the seat. Minho smiles at her briefly, Petria nods.

"So, enough with the formalities, what the shuck happened in there?" Alby asks, looking across at the three.

"Newt and I went to a sign, we came back and the doors closed and Petria ran inside. Then we climbed the wall. Petria killed a Griever. Newt and Petria ran at a Griever coming towards them. And then we walked back to the Glade," Minho says. "The end."

"She _killed a Griever?" _Alby asks in disbelief.

"Saw it with my own eyes," Minho says.

"How'd she do it?"

Minho looks to Petria to continue, she draws in a deep breath. "Minho ripped the sign off the wall, we climbed a wall, waited for it to come and then I jumped on it and cuts it's head off with the metal edge of the sign."

Alby looks at Petria in disbelief, "I don't believe you."

"It's true," Newt says from beside her.

"Are you crazy, or just a stupid shank?" Alby asks.

"Probably both," she answers.

Newt and Minho laugh, but the other Keepers are too stunned to react to her joke.

"And what did the sign say?"

"It said, _Thomas the Leader, Teresa the Betrayer, Petria the Answer_," she resites, it would be impossible for her to ever forget that.

"Teresa the betrayer?" Alby asks. "A shuck girl? I bet she's a WICKED person."

"And Thomas? What is this leader business about?" another Keeper asks.

"I don't know," Alby admits. "But this all seems pretty jacked up."

"Tell me about it," Petria mutters.

"So what are we going to do?" another Keeper asks.

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do," Alby says. "Except keep an eye out for Thomas and Teresa. Whoever they are…"

"I don't think they are the ones we should all be worried about," Petria says quietly, but everyone manages to hear her.

"Then who is?"

"Me," she says.

Newt sighs beside her.

"What are you talking about?" Minho asks.

"I just think I'm the problem here," she says, looking at the boys.

"And why do you think that?" Alby asks.

She shrugs slightly, "I don't know, I just think something strange is happening to me. The maze, I act differently in there. I don't know why."

"If course you act differently, we all do, the maze stimulates our senses and our emotions," Alby says.

"It's just-," she tries.

"I don't think there's a problem, you're probably just scared, just let it go Petria. You'll learn to cope with the emotions of the maze when you become a Runner," Alby says.

Petria purses her lips and looks down at her lap.

"So I think we should just wait and see what happens," Alby finishes, standing up. "Until then, everyone relax. The meetings over."

"Thank the shucks that's over," Minho laughs from beside her. "I was afraid it was going to take all day."

"So now it's time for the fire," Newt smiles.

"Can't wait to wrestle Gally, he may have won last time but he isn't going to win this time," Minho says, rubbing his hands together.

"Don't get too bloody confident," Newt laughs. "If Gally hears he will pound you."

"Speaking of which, has Gally made his special brew lately?" Minho asks.

"He's always making his brew, he has a stash in his bedroom," Newt says.

"Why don't I know about this?"

"Because Gally hates you."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I'm a suck up," Newt laughs.

Petria turns to the boys, "I think I need to get on better terms with Gally if these are the benefits."

"I'm not sure if you'd be able to stomach it, it might be a little too strong," Minho says, frowning at the girl.

"We will see," she says with a slight smile

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Petria spends the day in the room, Newt doesn't know exactly what she is doing, probably sleeping, but he doesn't go there until it's time to get her for the fire. He knocks gently on the closed door.

"You don't have to knock Newt," Petria laughs from inside.

"I don't want to walk in on you doing something weird," Newt smiles from the outside of the room.

"I always get dressed in the shower room if that's what you mean," she says.

Newt laughs, "well you never know," he pushes the door open and sees her standing on the bed. "And what the bloody hell are you doing?"

She smirks, "standing on the bed, obviously."

"That's not what I bloody meant."

She tilts her head to the side and clutches a pillow in her hand, batting her eyelids innocently. "What _did _you mean?"

"I meant why are you standing on the bed?" he asks_._

"The first rule of fighting someone, _Newtie_, is to find higher ground if possible. It gives you so many great advantages."

"Like?" he asks, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Like a surprise attack, exactly what we did with the Griever," she explains.

"And what-?"

He doesn't finish his sentence before the pillow that was once in Petrias clasp is thrown into his face. He reels back in shock and stares at the girl who is still standing on the bed, now with an empty palm and a smirk. "That was an example."

"That was just bloody mean," he says.

"But was is a surprise?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"It was."

She leaps off the bed and lands on the ground with a soft thud and she joins Newt. "Remember that, it goes for everything."

He rolls his eyes before laughing. They walk to the fire side by side, as soon as the Gladers see her they begin cheering, Newt notices Petrias cheeks going red but she doesn't drop her gaze. Once the cheering dies down the Gladers get back to doing what they were before which is mainly talking and drinking.

Petria turns to Newt and smiles, "so what do we do?"

"I don't know, whatever you bloody want," he shrugs in reply.

She looks around, her blue eyes reflect the orange light of the fire so clearly it seems as if the fire is burning inside of her eyes.

"Are they playing music?" Petria asks, smirking towards the sound.

"Yeah, Clint happens to be bloody good on the guitar," Newt says.

"That's handy," Petria smiles at the boy strumming the instrument. She looks across at Newt and grins.

"What?"

"Do you like dancing?" she asks, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

"No," he says firmly, "and I'm not dancing with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm second in command and I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Oh _come on_, _Newtie_," she smiles. "Like any one will care."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will care."

"You're no _fun_," she sighs. "What am I _supposed _to do? Stand around here all night?"

"I'm not dancing with you Petria," he says.

"Petria!" Chuck calls from her right.

She smiles, "_fine_, maybe Chuck will."

She practically skips off to Chuck, "come on Chuckie!" she smiles, "you're going to dance with me!"

Chuck tries to protest but Petria pulls him out to where Clint is playing, he smirks at the two as Petria twirls Chuck around. The pair are laughing so hard they are going red. They dance in time with the music, eventually creating a routine that they repeat over and over again. All the Gladers are staring and eventually they start clapping to the tune which makes Petria laugh hysterically.

Chuck is red all over but he's laughing so hard he's crying. Petria is smiling so much the corners of her eyes crinkle.

When the song ends the two bow and everyone hoots and cheers. Petria makes her way back to Newts side. "See? That isn't hard," she says, smiling up at him.

"With my leg I doubt I could do it," he says, making excuses for himself.

"So you can run but you can't dance with me? I'm starting to get the impression you don't like me around," she smirks.

"I'm not doing it," he says.

"_Because your second in command and you need to hold up your Mr Grumpy Pants reputation_, I got it," she says.

Newt sighs but he's smiling.

"Alright! It's wrestling time!" someone cries from the crowd. All the Gladers form a circle, Newt drags Petria into the circle and places her beside him.

"Who's fighting Gally tonight?" Gally cries.

"Ugh, he referred to himself in third person," Petria moans, "pathetic."

Minho steps forward, a grin on his face, "I will."

"Come and play pretty boy," Gally laughs.

Petria looks to Newt, "what are the rules?"

"First to get pushed out of the circle wins," he says simply.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Not when you're up against Gally. It's almost impossible to win."

"Have you tried?"

"Before my injury I did it all the time," he says.

"Were you any good?"

He shrugs.

"Come a get me shuck face!" Gally laughs.

Minho runs at Gally, Gally grabs Minho's arm and basically swings him out the circle, causing him to crash into the by standers.

"Who's next?" Gally asks.

It's silent for a short moment.

Petria steps forward, "I am."

Gally smirks at the girl, "you really think you have a chance against me?"

She shrugs, "probably not but we'll see."

"Petria," Newt says, grabbing her shoulder, "you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll bloody obliterate you," he says, his eye brows creased.

"Maybe he won't," Petria shrugs.

"Petria, seriously, I know him, he's looking at you like you're his next bloody meal."

Petria shakes off his grasp and smiles at him slightly, "I know how to beat him."

"How the bloody hell are you going to beat a guy like Gally?"

"Height advantage," she smiles.

She turns around to face Gally. "He's bloody taller than you!" he shouts.

"Shut up Newt!" she retorts.

Newt sighs and shakes his head.

"You ready to go?" Gally asks.

"I was born ready," she smiles.

"I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face," he growls.

Petria grins, "I'd like that."

"Well lets go," he says.

Petria focuses as Gally moves forwards, his eyes never leaving hers. The Gladers are quiet, watching closely.

"I've heard you haven't lost for a while," Petria says, her voice low.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've lost at all," he grins.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you lost to a girl?"

"Luckily that's not going to happen."

Gally surges forwards, Petria braces herself. It's then Newt realises what she has in mind. He has seen that face before. The face before the surprise attack. The face before the fall.

Petria jumps into the air, using one of Gallys bent knees as a get up. She sails into the air and lands right behind him. Then before Gally even knows what's happening her leg snaps out, pressing him in the back and forcing him right out of the circle.

It's silent for a few moments before everyone erupts into cheers, Petria walks over to Gally and offers her hand to help him up. He smiles slightly before taking it.

"I've got to admit it Greenie, I never thought you stood a chance, but you're smarter than you look," he says, trying not to smile.

She smirks, "thanks Gally."

"But I'm not ready to be beaten yet," he says slyly.

"Oh really?"

"Have you ever tried my brew?"

"Are you challenging me to a drinking game?"

"Yes I am."

Petria rolls her eyes, "rules?"

"First to get down the whole bottle."

"Is this really appropriate?"

He shrugs, "maybe not. But if your _scared _to do it Greenie you can pull out, I will understand."

"You know I can't back out now."

"Good," he says, picking up two bottles.

This is the time that Newt decides to step in, "I've already let you fight Gally tonight. How can you expect me to sit back and watch you get bloody drunk?"

"He challenged me," Petria says. "I can't back out now."

Newt turns to Gally, "you should know better."

"Let the girl try," he says, "if she wants to she should be able to do it."

Newt sighs and shakes his head, "fine."

He steps back into the circle and folds his arms. He watches closely as Petria takes the bottle from Gallys grasp.

"So what is this made of?" she asks, looking inside the bottle.

"It's a secret brew, if I told you I'd have to kill you."

She nods, "so are we going to do this?"

The Gladers around her cheer.

"Let's do it."

Gally and Petria lift the bottle to their lips and start throwing it down. Newt thinks he looks like a turkey the way he is guzzling it. Petria on the other hand waits until her mouth is full before swallowing, never once taking her lips off the bottle. She's cringing, the taste of Gallys brew is quite strong even Newt cringes when he's having some. But Gally has it all the time, meaning he has gotten used to the taste. He takes little sidewards glances at Petria, her eyes stay fixed on the bottle, determined to finish before Gally.

They both begin tilting the bottles higher in the air, meaning they are getting close to being done.

The liquid begins dribbling down Petrias chin, wetting her shirt but she keeps on drinking and finally they both lower their bottles. At the exact same time.

"You sure it's empty she-bean?" Gally asks, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Petria tips it upside down, nothing comes out, not even a drip. "What was that anyway? It tasted like…" she trails off.

"Cat piss? I get that one a lot," Gally smiles.

She shrugs, "how do people know what cat piss tastes like anyway?"

He shrugs and smirks at Petria. "You're not so bad, she-bean."

"Took you a while to figure that one out," she replies, placing her hands on her hips and pouting slightly. "But, for the record, you're not so bad either."

Gally smiles. "I'll see you around greenie."

Petria nods before she stumbles back to Newt who is shaking his head at her. She puts her hands on his shoulders and shakes him, "aren't you _proud_, Newtie? Aren't you just so _proud _of me?"

"I'm not bloody proud of you, you just drank a whole bottle of that and now you're drunk. Why should I be proud?"

She closes her eyes for a moment and sighs. Newt can tell she is beyond a little tipsy by the way she is swaying, she isn't able to stand up straight. "I think you should be proud of me because I beat Gally."

"You think I care about that?"

"I don't know what you care about," she says grinning.

_If only she knew._

"You can't do that again," he says.

"Why not?"

"Because you're embarrassing yourself."

"And how is that?"

"Look at you, your basically clinging onto me to stay standing."

"You don't mind, do you?" she asks whilst grinning.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll go and cling onto someone else, like," she looks around at the other Gladers and spots one looking at her, "him."

She lets go of Newt and staggers over to the boy he knows as Kaien, possibly the worst person she could have chosen.

Newt watches helplessly as she slings an arm over the boys shoulder. Jealousy shoots through him, he hates this feeling, and he's ashamed he feels it at all. After all, Petria doesn't know what she's doing, and she doesn't know how he feels.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asks Kaien in a slurred voice.

"Of course I don't," he says, looking Petria up and down. His eyes travel places that makes Newt red with anger, but he holds it together.

"See? He's _nice_," Petria says, looking to Newt.

"I don't think that's what you'd call it," he mumbles under his breath.

Kaien runs his tongue over his lips whilst looking at her, but Petria doesn't notice, she's too busy smirking at Newt.

Petria is barely able to stand as Kaien begins to slide his hand down her back. She turns to him, narrowing her eyes, "what are you doing?"

Even though she's drunk out of her mind she is still aware.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kaien asks, his eyes burning with white hot lust.

Petria frowns, "of _course _I mind." She tries to pull out of his grasp but he clings onto her. "Let go of me!" she shrieks.

That's when Newt steps forwards. "Kaien, let go of her."

He smirks in reply, still grasping onto the fidgeting girl as she tries to pull away.

Newt doesn't think about what he does next, he doesn't even realise he's doing it until his hand connects with Kaiens jaw. He falls backwards into the Gladers behind him, Petria staggers forwards, Newt reaches out and catches her before she can fall flat on her face. Her legs weaken and he halls her up into his arms before pushing through the crowd, avoiding the gaping stares his getting from the other Gladers.

Petria is weak in his arms, her arms and legs dangling in the air. But her eyes are still open and she's looking right up at him, he can feel her eyes, but he doesn't meet them. He carries her all the way back to their room where we sets her down on her bed and goes to get her a jug of water a couple slices of toast.

She eats them up quickly and then skulls the jug of water before lying down on the bed and closing her eyes and sighing. Newt cannot help but stare at the restful girl, he stares mainly because she's asleep and she won't notice his watchful eyes. But after a few moments she opens her eyes and smiles lazily at him. He quickly looks away, but he knows she's seen him staring. Not that she'll remember anyway.

"Thankyou Newt," she whispers, a small smile on her lips.

He doesn't look at her or say anything.

"I think I've figured you out," she says.

That's when he looks across at her.

"You pretend not to care about me, but you can't help but care," her voice is soft.

He still does say anything.

"You care, you care about everyone here. But you care_ more_ when it comes to me."

"Of course I have to care more about you, you're the only bloody girl in this place. _Someone_ has to care."

"You know that's not what I mean," she says, her eyes on him.

He is silent.

"When I first came out of that box I decided that I didn't want to care about anyone here," Petria says, not looking at Newt, it's almost as if she's talking to herself. "But I realised pretty quickly I'd have no choice. It's not my _job _to care, I didn't _choose _to care. But I do. I care about Minho, Chuck, I care about everyone. But I especially care about you."

Newt looks at her with wide eyes.

"_That's _why I ran into the maze. I knew I needed you here with me. I knew I couldn't just stand back and wait for you and Minho to die. I knew I needed to do something because I care and I'm not afraid to admit that."

She draws in a long breath, "I know I won't remember this in the morning Newt, but you will. So remember that and don't forget it."

Newt stares at her for a long time, even after she's fast asleep.

The conversation keeps him up for most of the night. It keeps him up into the early hours of the morning.

He knows he won't forget that. But once again, Petria will.

**A/N: Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Effects of a Runner

**Disclaimer: Same :) **

**A/N: I've been working on a new Maze Runner fanfic called The Switch, click on my profile and check it out if you'd like! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Effects of a Runner**

**(Petria P.O.V)**

When Petria drags herself out of sleep her head is pounding wildly and she finds she can't remember much from the night before. All she can remember is Gally and her fighting in the circle, everything after that is a complete blur of faces and colours.

With a loud groan she manages to stumble out of her bed. She smells like alcohol. Alcohol. Gallys alcohol. She remembers that part, Gally drinking with her. She figures she must have spent a fair bit of time the night before challenging Gally. Of course, she knows she's competitive.

After Petria showers and changes into fresh clothes she heads outside. The sun is barely risen and the doors to the maze are still shut. She wonders when Minho will come looking for her, she knows he wanted to take her inside the maze today.

With a short sigh she heads into the Kitchen where Frypan is busily working for the morning meal, when he notices her he smiles widely.

"You had a bunch of fun last night Greenie," he smirks.

"Really? I can't recall much," she admits.

"No wonder. The hangover must be pretty bad," he turns away and fills a glass of water before handing it to her. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," she says before she gulps down the water. She sets the empty jug down and wipes her mouth with her sleeve. "So what happened last night? After the drinking game."

"You don't remember?"

"Of course not."

He chuckles.

"Well?"

"You were getting a little… handsy… if you know what I mean…"

Petria lifts her hands to her face, "what'd I do?"

"Nothing bad, just slinging your arms around people. Kaien tried to get a little more handsy and then Newt punched him."

"No," she says in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"And then you fell over, he caught you and basically brought you back to your room."

Petria groans and rubs her eyes, "that's so humiliating."

"It could have been worse," Frypan shrugs.

"Now everyone's going to think I'm some big drunk."

"No, all everyone is talking about is the fact that you beat Gally in the circle and tied with him with the drinking. With that much liquor in that short period of time it was inevitable you were to be drunk. Everyone expects it and everyone that plays learns the consequences. Even Gally was spewing everywhere last night, and he plays all the time."

"That makes me feel a little better."

After eating a couple of slices of toast and drinking more water Frypan hands her a bag. "You'll need this if you're going to be going in the maze today."

"Thanks Frypan," she smiles as she bounces out the door, feeling much better than when she walked in.

On her way out she runs into Minho who is smirking, "you ready for the maze?"

She shrugs, "maybe."

"You'll be fine," he says, slapping her on the back.

The two head out to the doors where they wait until they open. "Now, when we get inside you follow me at all times. If you wonder off I'll be mad. Okay shank?"

She nods, securing her beg over her shoulder.

"The purpose of running the maze is to map it out, see if any of the patterns change because every night the walls inside there shift. If you see a Griever don't be a shuck hero, just follow me."

She nods again.

Once the doors crank open the two move into the maze. Petria feels that feeling again when she first stepped into the maze. The feeling of loss of emotion because she is suddenly not scared and her sensed seem enhanced. Even her pounding headache fades. But she ignores the feeling of not being able to trust herself and her judgement as Minho starts running. They run at a steady pace, one Petria doesn't find it hard to keep up with. She realises she is quite fit as she is able to keep up with Minho easily. Every now and then they stop for breaks, taking quick gulps of water before running once more. As the sun reaches the top of the sky they stop for a lunch break.

Minho leans up against the wall as he bites into a sandwich. Petria realises she isn't hungry, she just wants to keep running, she wants to see more of the maze.

"Is there anything in here except walls and Grievers?" she asks, staring at the walls.

"There's this thing we call the Dropoff. It's just this edge that is on the other side of the maze."

"Can we see it?"

"We won't have time today, but we can tomorrow if you'd like."

Petria nods.

They decide to head back to the Glade as soon the doors will close. As they jog side by side a groan is heard, meaning a Griever is near.

Minho looks across at Petria, "sometimes the Grievers are out during the day."

She nods but doesn't say anything more.

After a couple hours more of running they eventually make it back to the Glade. As soon as Petria steps over the thresh hold she falls to her knees in exhaustion, gasping for air and laying on the cool grass.

She immediately feels better in herself, like she is able to feel emotions again. Like she can actually control herself again. Something about the maze changes her. And somehow she knows it has something to do with the people who sent her here.

"You look bloody tired," a familiar voice says from above her.

Without even looking up she knows it's Newt, and for some reason she cannot bring herself to look at him. Maybe she is ashamed of what happened the night before, she isn't sure.

She squeezes her eyes shut and presses her lips together to prevent herself from doing something stupid.

"You should have woken me before you went into the maze, I was bloody worried for a moment until Alby reminded me you were going with Minho."

Petria opens her eyes and stares down at the grass, avoiding Newts gaze.

"Has the maze suddenly made you a mute? Or do you just not want to talk to me?" Newt asks.

This is when Petria forces herself to look up at him, "I'm fine," she manages to murmur before looking away again.

"Let me help you up," he says pulling at her wrist.

"It's fine Newt, I'm fine," she says as she finds her feet.

She manages to stand, but her head is spinning wildly. Petria still cannot find the guts to look Newt in the eye, especially after she made such a fool of herself the night before. She had probably ruined his whole night with her reckless drinking game.

Petria draws in a deep breath before folding her arms across her chest. Newt is watching her carefully, she can feel his stare burning into her like two red hot prods.

"Petria, what's-?" but Newts question is cut off by Minho.

"Petria, follow me! I've got to show you how to do the Mapping!"

She glance across at Newt for a moment but she still can't meet his eyes. "I'll see you later Newt." Then, without hesitating or waiting for his reply she runs off after Minho.

**A/N: Please Review! I love hearing from my readers!** **x**


	9. Chapter Nine:The Maps

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy **

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's continued support! I appreciate your kindness and advice! It just makes it worth writing this fanfic knowing people enjoy it as much as I do! Enjoy this chapter it's got a little Newtie cutie-ness in it! **

**Chapter Nine: The Maps**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

He doesn't see Petria again for another couple of hours, he wonders why she is avoiding him so suddenly. Last night she seemed to be begging for his company, even before she was drunk. He shakes his head, he _shouldn't _care. He's got bigger problems to deal with at the moment, but he can't help but care about the girl with the blonde hair. She is beginning to fill every single thought that comes across him, he wonders constantly how she is or where she is and he just wants to talk to her. Or at least be able to see her.

He's at dinner now, Chuck sitting beside him chatting away furiously about the new Greenie that is due in a couple of days.

"I wonder what they will be like, maybe we will get another girl," Chuck says.

"Maybe."

He doesn't really listen to Chucks blabbering, he just nods and says yes and no every now and then and tries to look remotely interested. But the truth is he is staring at the door, waiting for the moment Petria will walk in. He doesn't realise it but his staring doesn't go unnoticed, especially when Minho walks in, alone.

"Waiting for me Newtie?" he asks with a smirk as he sets his food down across from him.

"What?" he asks, taking attention to the nickname.

"I heard Petria say it the other night, decide it was a good nickname," Minho shrugs.

"Great, now I'm bloody stuck with Newtie," he mumbles.

Minho grins as he begins eating.

"Where's Petria?" Newt asks.

Minho raises his eyebrows at Newt and straightens, "we just finished up in the map room."

"Is she still there?"

He shrugs, "I told her to come but I guess she mustn't have followed."

Newt rolls his eyes as he stands from the table, "I'll go get her."

He acts like it's a chore, but really it's been something he has been itching to do the whole afternoon.

The rest of the Glade is empty as Newt walks to the map room, he's been there many times. Sat in that room staring hopelessly at the countless maps sprawled over the floor. Trying to discover something except for the fact they repeat themselves every now and then. He'd spent all his time in there when he believed there would be a way out of this place, when he believed he really could make his way out of here. But eventually, after a whole year had passed his hope starting slipping away, and all he could feel was emptiness, and hopelessness.

It's been different since Petria arrived. She has been somewhat of a distraction for Newt. She distracts him from the empty feeling of seeing the Runners enter the maze everyday with no new news. She is a beacon of hope for him. Something worth fighting for.

Newt cautiously approaches the map room with is lit by the dim light inside. The door is open slightly, allowing him to peek inside before slowly opening the door.

She swivels around from where she sits on the floor and faces the door. Her eyes widen as they fall upon him. "Oh, I'm sorry- I shouldn't- I thought," she stutters.

"It's fine," he says with a small smile.

"I just thought that-," she starts.

"I'm not going to yell at you for having a look at the maps," he says.

She blinks a few times before setting her eyes back down on the maps sprawled out in front of her.

"Maybe you can help," Newt says softly as he crouches down beside her. "I've been looking over these maps for a long time, these buggin' maps never change, but maybe I'm missing something."

Petria throws him a side wards smile, "tell me what you know."

Newt crosses his legs and leans over and picks up on of the maps, looking at a map he's seen only a thousand times before. "The maps here are all collected from the different sectors that our Runners explore, every night the walls shift and change around inside the maze, but eventually they repeat the same pattern. It's an endless cycle, from the day we started the mapping to now it hasn't changed a bit."

Petria frowns at him before shifting her gaze to the map in his hand. "That's so strange."

"I know," he sighs.

She runs her fingers through her hair, Newt looks across at her and realises beads of sweat are breaking out across her forehead. She's stressed, he's been in this place before.

"How do the walls physically move? There enormous, it would defy the rules of physics to do what your suggesting," she says.

"That's the thing about it, they move every night and we have no idea how they do it."

"I bet it's the Creators," she says, staring down at the maps. "I bet they control this whole place. This is probably all just them trying to mess with us."

"Probably," he sighs. It's a thought that has puzzled him for almost three years now.

"But there has to be somewhere we can get out of. If you think about it. Why would anyone send a bunch of people in here without the intention of them coming out eventually? How could this benefit anyone in any way?"

"You think there is a way out of here?"

"Yes," she says firmly. "And I think it's been right in front of us this whole time. It's just something that no one has seen yet."

"I've gone over these hundreds of times," Newt says. "And I always wind up with the same conclusion. There isn't a way out of here."

Petria frowns at Newt, "don't give up on me now."

"I'm not giving up on you," he sighs.

"Then help me, I need your help, you know that better than anyone here. It's something we have to do together."

Newt sighs a long sigh. "It feels like this is so useless sometimes."

"It's not, we are going to find a way out of here you and me. That way we will never have to see a bloody Griever again."

Newt still smiles when he hears her use the word _bloody._

"So what do you think we are missing?" Newt asks, drawing his attention back to the maps.

Petria chews her lip, "I'm not sure. But it's here. There has to be some meaning out of those changing walls and how they end up the same eventually. If the Creators really wanted us here forever they would make sure the walls never ended up in the same place."

Newt realises that she is making sense, she's right. The walls must have something to do with their way out. But the two of them are baffled as to how.

"Did you ever go inside the maze, before?" Petria asks suddenly, her eyes lingering on Newts face.

"I did," he says quietly, "I used to be a Runner actually."

She smiles slightly at this, "really?"

"Yeah," he admits.

"What made you stop?" Petria asks, her eyes curious.

"I got injured in the maze," he says shortly, he's not lying, he just isn't telling the whole truth.

Petria frowns, "that's not good."

"It's not," he says softly.

She fiddles with the map in her hand for a moment, Newt knows what question would usually come next. _How'd you do it? _ But the question never forms on her lips.

But what does come next surprises him, "Newt, about last night. I don't really remember much but I remember enough to know that I ruined your night by being a total drunken shank. So, I'm sorry for anything I did or said."

"It's fine," he says with a small smile.

"It's not fine. Since the day I came up here I haven't made things easy for you. I've been a complete and utter nuisance. And I know it must be hard for you with all these weird things going on and I'm not making it any easier."

"That's not true," he says, staring at her sad eyes. "You've given me something think about. Ever since you arrived things have been better for me. Everything isn't so… bloody shucked anymore."

She smiles slightly, "I doubt that."

"No, really. I like having you here with me," he pauses before he quickly adds, "and the other Gladers do too."

He notices her blush before she can turn away, "well, thanks." She clears her throat. "I've liked having you around too."

He can't help but smile.

"It makes it easier, having people around who care," she says.

His mind immediately clocks back to their conversation last night.

"It does," he says.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see her smile, she leans over and squeezes his knee, a sign of reassurance. He looks across at her and finds himself getting that feeling again. That need to press his lips against hers, but once again, like always, he ignores it.

Petria stands and gathers up all the maps, placing them back in the drawers, "I think we should go. I'm really tired."

Newt nods as he stands and follows her out the door. He realises that he is tired as well. His eyes quickly becoming droopy. Newt slips quietly into his bed like he does every night. Petria slips off her boots and follows suit. They are both quiet for a long time and he is just about to drift into sleep when he is brought back by her voice.

"Newt?" she whispers.

He is quiet for a few moments, "yes?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asks in the quiet.

His heart begins thumping hard in his chest as he answers, "sure."

He quietly tip-toes to her bed where she slides over, making room for him. She instantly curls up at his side, resting her head on his arm, just like she did in the Slammer. He allows himself to close his eyes and fall into the first dreamless sleep he's had in three years.

**A/N: Awwwwww! *dramatic sigh* that was cute! Please review and let me know what you thought! See you next chapter! x**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Familiar Greenie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**Chapter Ten: A Familiar Greenie**

**(Petria P.O.V)**

She wakes to an empty bed and cold sheets, she figures Newt must have already gotten up since he is nowhere to be seen. The sun is barely visible through the window meaning it still must be fairly early in the morning.

Petria gets dressed quickly and steps out into the Glade, the doors are still closed, meaning the Runners mustn't have left yet. Of course they wouldn't have, it's barely sunrise.

Because she has nothing better to do Petria decides to walk around the Glade. She's had the tour but she can't honestly say she has seen the entire Glade yet.

After a short while she finds herself in a place she hasn't seen before, a place that seems to be some sort of graveyard. She shivers although she knows she isn't cold.

She moves towards the graves, inspecting them, looking at the names upon the stone. None of the names she recognises but she still gets a chill every time she sets her eyes upon a new name. People shouldn't have to die in a place like this, they should be able to die with loved ones. The Creators took that simple right away from these people and Petria can't help but feel anger towards the Creators.

"The Deadheads? I never thought I'd find you here," the familiar voice that belongs to Newt says.

She smiles to herself but it fades quickly upon reading a new name of a dead Glader. "It's so unfair," she says suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's unfair that these people had to die without knowing their loved ones, without finding a way out of here, it's unfair that they died here and I think it shouldn't have happened."

Newt is silent.

"These people shouldn't have died here. No one should be here. And I think it's wrong that any of us are here in the first place. I don't care for what reason they sent us here. It's _wrong_."

She can hear him as he walks up beside her, his eyes on the same gravestone hers are. Petria notices he is nodding.

"I hate knowing that as these people were dying all they knew was this," she says, gesturing to the Glade. "It shouldn't have to be that way."

"It's bloody awful," he says quietly.

Petria closes her eyes for a moment and sighs, she can't help but feel helpless, like she can't help these people who truly believe that she had the answer to the maze.

"The new Greenie is coming up today," Newt says suddenly, like he knows what she is thinking and is trying to distract her.

As if on cue the alarms start blaring, and she is reminded of her time in the box. A pang of guilt goes through her for the new Greenie.

"Come on," Newt says, turning away from the graves. "Let's go greet the Greenie."

Petria follows Newt out of the Deadheads and towards the box where a large crowd has already gathered. Newt manages to get Petria to the front.

The wailing cuts off suddenly as the metal door begins to grind open, revealing the inside of the box. Petria peers down into the box, she can see the Greenie now. Laying on the floor, squinting up at them. It's at that moment she realises the boy is familiar, the same way she swore she saw Newt before when she first arrived.

Her eyes widen as the Greenies eyes find hers.

He stands, still looking at Petria, his eyes never leaving hers. They just stare. Petria can feel Newt looking between the two.

"Help the Greenie out of the box," Alby orders. Petria watches as they pull the pale boy who looks to be sixteen or seventeen out of the box. Most of the Gladers are wandering off now, obviously disappointed that it was a boy who showed but this time.

The boy looks at her again. His blue eyes burning into hers. She takes a step towards the boy and waits until Newt and Alby begin talking before she does.

"I know you," she says slowly in a whisper. "How do I know you?"

"Petria," he whispers, his eyes inspecting her carefully. "I know you too."

That's when it hits her, she doesn't remember him but his _voice_. That same one that spoke inside her head when she first came out of the maze. _Thomas._

"What's your name?" Alby asks.

"Thomas," he replies.

Newt looks across at Petria, his eyes widening.

"So you're the shank who is got the _leader _business going on, know anything about that?" Alby asks.

Thomas furrows his eyebrows together, "what are you talking about? I have no idea what is going on!"

"He doesn't remember anything," Petria insists. "He's a shuck Greenie. Just like the rest of us."

"No," Alby says firmly, "there is something about the two of you that is different." He looks at them for a moment longer before spinning around and walking away, leaving Thomas, Newt and Petria alone.

"Do you know me somehow? At all?" Petria asks.

"I recognise you, like I've seen you before," Thomas says slowly, "but that's it. I can't remember anything."

Petria nods and purses her lips together, _why do people keep remembering her but she knows nothing?_

"It happens to everyone," Newt says from beside her, "although it's bloody strange you recognise each other."

Petria nods but doesn't say anything more.

"So I'll take you on a tour of the Glade," Newt says, smiling at Thomas. "Petria, would you like to come?"

Petria hesitates for a moment, "I think I'll pass, Minho promised to show me something in the maze today."

Newt nods, but it's obvious his disappointed, "alright, see you later."

She nods before turning around and making her way towards the maze. Minho is standing at the entry waiting for her with her bag. "What was that all about she-bean?"

"I'm not sure actually," she admits.

He stares at her for a moment longer before turning to the maze, "so were going to the Dropoff today?"

"Yep," she says, staring into the maze. "I want to see it."

He draws in a breath, "alright, let's go."

Petria doesn't hesitate as she enters the maze, she can feel the rush of change come over her, she has gotten used to the strange feeling and now accepts it as a part of her. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knows she isn't inflicting this upon herself, someone, somewhere is making her change every time she steps into the maze. They make her struggle to feel emotion at all. That's why she isn't scared of the maze. But the minute she steps back out again the emotion floods back to her, making her weak. Something about the maze changes her, and she wants to find out.

**A/N: Next few chapters will get interesting! Please feel free to review and PM!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


End file.
